Kidnapped By Vampires
by Maka-chan19
Summary: Cari was your regular high school student until one day she was kidnapped by five brothers.She discovers that Davion,a368yearoldvampire,has fallen in love with her.Will she feel the same way or will two of his brothers kill her before she gets the chance. On HIATUS!
1. Kidnapped

**Title: Kidnapped By Vampires**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: **Cari was just your regular high school student until one day she was kidnapped by five brothers. She discovers that Davion, a 368 year old vampire, has fallen in love with her. Will she feel the same way or will two of his brothers kill her before she gets the chance.

**a/n: I got this idea one night and it just wouldn't leave my mind so here's my new vampire story Kidnapped By Vampires. ENJOY!  
a/n2: I have edited the first two chapters so I decided to just re-submit the whole story from the beginning. So enjoy.**

**Warning in the chapter: sexual content**

* * *

**KIDNAPPED BY VAMPIRES  
**

**Chapter One  
****Kidnapped**

I was walking down the street of the city. School had just gotten out for the day. So I was happy to get home and do nothing all night.

I wasn't even half way home when I felt like someone was following behind me. I started to run home as fast as I could. But it still felt like someone was following behind me.

I turned around to ask them to stop. But nobody was there. I swore that someone was following me. Just then a hand clamped over my mouth and nose and one arm wrapped around my arms and waist. I tried to get free. I struggled with all of my strength to get out of these arms. I was losing oxygen fast.

I stopped struggling as I started to lose my strength. My eyes closed as my mind slipped into darkness.

- -

When I finally came to, I was in an unfamiliar room. My vision was blurred for a couple of minutes before I could see the room clearly.

It was a beautiful room with burgundy walls. It was quite the sight to see. I started to sit up to get a better look at the room. But I couldn't move. I saw that my arms and legs were tied to the bed and that there was a gag in my mouth. What was going to happen to me?

I jumped when I heard the door to the room open. Standing in the doorway was a handsome man. He had short blackish-blue hair with bangs that could cover his eyes but didn't. His hair wasn't too long, it went down to the nape of his neck. He had purple eyes that looked close to an amethyst color. He was wear a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a gray vest type jacket over top of it that didn't have any buttons and a high collar. Even though he was handsome I was still afraid of what was going to happen to me.

He walked toward the bed and me. I started to panic and struggle to get free. I think my heart started to pound five hundred miles an hour. But I could have been exaggerating. He stopped right beside me on the bed.

"Ah, listen to your heartbeat. It's a like a pair of fluttering bird wings." he commented in the sexiest voice that I've ever heard.

But I swore that when he was talking I saw a pair of sharp, white fangs.

"I like that." he whispered in my ear, licking my cheek. His tongue felt cool against my skin. I think I started to blush at the thought but I was too panicked to tell.

"Your blush is cute." he said to me taking a pause. "I like that even more." and I think that it made me blush even more. I was mad at myself because I couldn't believe I was blushing because of somebody I just met.

He smirked at me, showing his fangs to me. Now I knew I wasn't seeing things before. Now I was certain that he was a vampire. I had thought that they didn't exist, but now I was proven wrong.

He walked away. I was hoping he was going to leave. But I was wrong once again. He had just locked the door and walked back over to the bed. He got on top of me, straddling my hips. I started to get a little frightened.

"You're so beautiful. I can't help myself." he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened in fear. He was going take away my innocence and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening.

He started to grind himself against me. I felt a burning sensation between my legs that I've never felt before.

He removed the gag from my mouth and I moaned loudly.

He captured my mouth with his as I moaned. He slid his tongue into my mouth. His tongue ravished my mouth, not leaving a single space untouched. I didn't understand why I didn't try to scream for help. Maybe it was because I knew it wouldn't do any good.

He started to kiss my neck, grazing his fangs along my throat, sending shivers up and down my spine.

He unbuttoned the blouse of my school uniform and just slid it off my shoulders. I gasped when I felt him lick the valley between my breaths, causing me to arch my back. He reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. He removed it from my body. It was a bad idea to wear a strapless bra.

He kissed my neck up and down. And I couldn't figure out why I hadn't screamed for help yet. Maybe it was because I really wanted this.

_That's crazy! I don't want to have sex with someone I just met and who kidnapped me. _I scolded myself. Why would I even be thinking that way?

I felt his tongue lick my neck, sending an shiver up my spine I couldn't help think of what he was doing.

I closed my eyes when I felt something sharp puncture my skin. I became lightheaded soon after that. I couldn't figure out why I felt that way.

I tried as hard as I could to stay conscious. But the more I tried to harder it became. Soon I couldn't even try anymore and just let the darkness consume me, as unconsciousness took over.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Why Am I Here

**a/n: here's chapter two after this i'm going to be putting up new chapters that nobody has read yet. So enjoy.**

**Waring in this chapter: none**

_thinking_

* * *

**Kidnapped By Vampires**

**Chapter Two  
****Why Am I Here**

When I finally came to I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I must've done something to it in my sleep.

_What a strange dream. _I said to myself, rubbing the side of my neck that hurt.

When I was fully awake, I realized that it wasn't a dream. I looked around the room, it was a different room, from my room and the one I was in earlier. I knew it definitely wasn't my room.

I looked down and saw that someone had changed me out of my school uniform and into a very beautiful black and red night gown.

"You're finally awake!"

I jumped a little when I heard that. I looked up and a little girl standing at the end of the bed.

"What're you doing a place like this?" I asked, patting her on the head.

She had long light purple hair and dark amethyst eyes. She looked so cut, but why was she here.

"I live here." she answered in a cheerful tone. Which surprised me.

"Did they kidnap you too?" I asked.

"Nope!" she answered with a smile.

_Then what is she doing here? _I asked myself.

"Alexa, stop bugging her. She just woke up." I heard someone say from the doorway.

I looked up to see an equally hot guy standing in the doorway.

He had long grayish-silver hair, but not as long as the other guy's. He was a white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He was also wearing black dress pants and a tie hanging loosely around his neck. He had glasses on and he, too, had amethyst colored eyes.

_Are all these people related? _I thought to myself not wanting to look like an idiot if I was way off.

The little girl turned around to face him with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, Daddy!" she said, with a cheerful tone in her voice and ran out of the room.

"_Daddy"? _I thought to myself. I stared after her. He was her father? I just couldn't believe it.

"Sorry about her. She gets excited when she meets new people." he told me.

I started to become afraid by the way he was looking at me. But I knew I had to gather up my courage if I ever wanted to get out of here.

"Where am I? And why am I here?" I asked, trying to sound brave but I knew he could tell I was scared.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to ask my brother why you're here. But as for where you are. You're at our family home in the middle of the forest outside of town." he told me, monotonously.

"Uncle Davy!" we heard Alexa exclaim cheerfully from the hall.

I heard footsteps approach the room. And then I saw him. The guy from earlier, holding Alexa in his arms, smiling at her.

"Davion, it seems your guest has finally come to." his brother (I think that's how they're related) said.

"So it seems." the guy, Davion, said to his brother, putting Alexa down. She pouted, it was so cute.

Davion, the guy who kidnapped me.

"Would mind leaving, Max? I'd like to talk to her alone." Davion told him.

Max just nodded his head and picked up Alexa, who had her arms stretched out in front of her. And left me and Davion alone in the room, closing the door behind him.

I quickly stood up as he got closer to me. For every step he took towards me. I took a step back. Well, that was until I was backed up against the wall.

I thought I had enough time to slowly walk over to the window and jump out, and possibly fall to my death. But I was wrong.

Before I had taken one step to the side. He was in front of me and was holding me against the wall, holding my wrists together.

He moved my head to the side, exposing my neck.

_What's he going to do?_

He leaned in close toward my neck. I closed my eyes, anticipating pain.

I heard him hiss. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want this. To die so young.

"You're afraid of me." he said to me, as more of a statement than a question. Of course I was afraid. I didn't know what he wanted from me.

"How could I not be? You kidnapped me and raped me." I told him. At least I had enough courage to say that.

He let go of my wrists and walked away from me. I was surprised.

"I didn't do anything to you." he told me, shocking me.

"You…didn't?" I asked still shocked. I was pretty sure he would've.

"I wanted to but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to take something so precious from you by force. I want you to give it to me willingly and have it mean something." he admitted and strangely enough, I believed him. But I still had to ask.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" for a strange reason, I was hoping he wasn't offended by it.

He started to laugh, which confused me. What was so funny about my question? Even though I had to admit he has a really cute laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. I was still baffled by his laughter that I didn't understand what he was saying.

_Why would it be obvious? _I asked myself, still confused by why he was laughing and even more by his question.

"I'm in love with you." he told me after about five minutes of silence between us.

My eyes widened in shock. How could he already be in love with me? It's just not possible. He doesn't even know me. Unless he's been stalking me? But I can't be rude and ask him that.

"H-how can you be in love with me? You barely know me." I asked him, I might as well just start with that.

"I've been watching over you for sometime now." he told me. I was surprised he even answered that.

"Don't you mean stalking me?" I said, questioningly. And for some reason hoping he wouldn't be offended by it.

"No. Watching over you and protecting you. It might seem like stalking to you but I don't have to be around to know what's happening to you." he told me.

"I guess that isn't technically called stalking. I have a question though. I've been trying to answer it myself but I can't seem to come up with a logically answer for it."

"Ask away." he seemed happy that I was curious about him.

"What are you?" I asked, hoping not to be too pushy about it.

He grabbed my wrists and pushed me on to the bed with him standing over m. I had expected to see the same amethyst eyes when I looked up at him. But instead, when I looked at him, his eyes had turned red like blood and he had two fangs by the corners of his mouth. I became frightened again. But besides scaring me, I saw sadness in his eyes. And I thought, _what does he have to be sad about?_

"There is no logically explanation for what I am." he said to me, trying to look fierce but I had already saw the sadness hidden in his eyes.

"Why is that?" I asked him, wanting a more specific explanation than that.

"I'm a vampire." he told me, retracting his fangs and his eyes turning back to their original, beautiful color. But he didn't let go of me.

Instead, he leaned in closer to me and captured my lips in a deep and passionate kiss. And I kissed him back, I don't even understand why I did though. He licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance, and I allowed his tongue to ravage my mouth and causing me to moan against his mouth. I could tell he was smirking at me.

He pulled away from me, with a smirk. And I think my face turned bright red.

"You don't love me yet but you will…eventually." he told me.

"Yeah right." I said, without much confidence in my voice.

"You should get some sleep. I know that you're love for me will grow." he said, letting me go and leaving the room.

I fell asleep thinking of when and if I would ever get out of here and if what Davion told me would come true. That it was possible that I'd fall in love with him.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Realization

a/n: here's chapter 3 I hope you guys like it. this will be the last chapter I add today but tomorrow I add the next one. Enjoy!

Warning for this chapter: A little bit of blood.

**Kidnapped By Vampires**

**Chapter Three  
****Realization**

It's been two months since then and I'm still stuck here, but that's not because they're forcing me to stay. It's because I want to. It's nice not living on my own anymore. I like being surrounded by people like me, well almost like me. And Davion was right. I have fallen in love with him. With each day that passed that I spent time with him I fell even deeper and I don't want to stop.

During the time that I've spent here I've met the rest of his brothers. And they're all vampires, too.

Davion has four brothers, three of them are older than him and one is younger. The oldest is Max, he was turned when he was thirty but he looks a lot younger than his actual age. I've been hanging out with him and Davion, and I've been playing with Alexa, Max's daughter, a lot. And she's really cute.

The next two I met were James and Mark. Mark isn't at al nice to me. James can be nice but now when he's with Mark. But Davion wouldn't let me go near either of them and I understood why. They looked like they could commit a murder. They, basically, when they were together, scared the hell out of me and there's no way I'd want to be alone with them, either. They were turned when they were (Mark) twenty-five, and (James) twenty-eight.

And the youngest is Alex. He seems nice but he barely speaks to anyone. And for some reason he looks at me like I stole something from him and I didn't understand why. Davion told me that Alex was turned when he was seventeen.

- -

I was playing with Alexa when Davion came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, also scaring me.

I turned to look at him and his lips met mine. We've been kissing more and more recently, but I still haven't told him I was in love with him yet. But I thought he must already know that.

"Ew! Uncle Davy and Aunt Cari are kissing!" we heard Alexa exclaim to the entire house.

We broke the kiss and started laughing at how cute she was being. But that's when Max came in the room and my day went to hell.

"Davion, Cari. Will you two not make out in front of my daughter." he told us, but for some reason he was at Davion. Like something was terribly wrong.

"Sorry, Max. I guess I got carried away." Davion told him with a smile on his face. Like this was some big joke. But it didn't fool me. I could tell something was wrong. I just didn't know what.

"Davion, can I have word with you in my office alone?"

Right then I knew something was wrong and I was worried that something was wrong with Davion.

He let go of me and followed Max upstairs. I was really starting to worry about him.

- -

I was playing with Alexa when she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her to her room and tucked her in. I kissed her cheek, like my mother used to when she put me to bed when I was little.

"Momma." she said in her sleep.

I grew sad as I realized that Alexa will never know her mother. I lost my mom when I was seven in a horrible car accident. I knew my mom but Alexa. She'll never know hers. All she'll have is her father and sometimes that's just not enough for a little girl.

I walked out of her room and closed the door quietly, letting her sleep peacefully.

As I walked down the hall I heard Davion's and Max's voices coming from Max's office. And Davion sounded pretty upset about something.

"Davion. I thought I told you not to get close to her." I heard Max's stern voice say to Davion. I knew it was about me.

"You don't understand, Max. I can't help it. I was already close to her when I stole her away from the life she was living." Davion retorted in his defense.

Something was going on and I didn't understand what it was. But I knew it was about me.

"I doesn't matter. What if she gets too close to you and you go berserk and kill her or the hunters come and kill you when you turn into a blood thirsty monster, which is approaching faster with each passing day."

Tears started coming to my eyes. Vampire hunters were coming and they were going to kill Davion? That can't be. I won't let it happen. But what could I do. I wouldn't be able to stop them.

"I know. But I don't care. All I care about is Cari and her safety. I love her and I'll do anything to protect her. So if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

I heard his footsteps approach the door but I couldn't move from where I was standing.

Davion opened the door and saw me standing across from him. He just stared at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes, knowing that I heard their conversation.

"Cari."

"I'm sorry, Davion. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I apologized to him as a few tears fell from my eyes, running down my cheeks and cascading on to the floor.

"Cari." I knew he had seen me shed tears for him and I knew it broke his heart to see me cry. So I ran away from there as fast as I could to our room.

Tears fell from my eyes as I ran. I knew he was behind me, trying to catch up to me but I didn't want him to see me cry, especially for him.

I felt Davion's hand grab my wrist as I reached our room.

But the tears wouldn't stop falling no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

Davion closed the door behind him as we walked further into the room and held me close to his ice cold body. That's when I couldn't hold back anymore. They fell from my eyes on to his shirt. He didn't seem to care about it.

Everything was silent except for the sound of my sobs. Everything was going so fast. But I really didn't want to lose him. I have to tell him, before it was too late.

"Cari," he said, getting my attention. I looked up at him and I could see the tiredness in his eyes. "How much did you hear?" he asked, still holding me close to his cold body.

"The last few minutes." I told him as my tears finally stopped falling.

"That much." he said to me, sadly and letting go of me.

"You're tired." I just couldn't take it anymore. I knew I shouldn't have but I had to comment on it. It was obvious by looking into his eyes.

He looked away from me. He had forgotten how observant I was.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." he told me, but I knew it wasn't the truth. I could tell something was wrong with him.

"No. It's not nothing and you are not fine, Davion. Something's wrong with you. You've never been this tired before. Why won't you ever tell me the truth." I pleaded as more tears fell from my eyes.

It seemed like everytime I've tried to ask him something he always avoided it. And I was tired of it. I wanted to know the truth.

"You're right. I am tired. More tired than I've ever been." he finally admitted to me, laying his forehead on my shoulder.

"Why is that? But whatever you need I'll give it to you." I told him. But he wouldn't accept it.

"You shouldn't say that when you don't know what that entails." he said, lifting his head off my shoulder and looking at me sternly. He was trying to make me change my mind but I wouldn't. I knew what he needed.

"Yes, I do. I know that what you need is blood." I told him with confidence in my voice for once. He looked at me like he was shocked I knew.

"How did you--" I knew what he was going to say so I didn't let him finish.

"You're a vampire, Davion. It's obvious." I explained to him.

"Why are you saying that?" he asked, referring back to my earlier statement of saying I'd give him anything he needed.

This was it. I had to tell him or I would never be able to.

"Because…" I inhaled a deep breath. _I have to tell him. I have to. _"I…love you." I said to him.

"Because I love you, Davion. And I don't want to lose you, ever. So please, take my blood if you need it. I don't care if I die as long as you're all right." I said, pouring my heart out to him as more tears than ever fell from my eyes to the ground.

Davion didn't say anything to me. He just stood there as I clung to him, sobbing my eyes out. I think that was the most I've cried since my mother died.

"Cari," he said, getting my attention again.

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes had turned red with blood thirst and his fangs had become visible.

He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against causing a few pictures to crash on the floor.

I looked at him with fear filled eyes but I didn't allow him to see it. I turned my head, exposing my neck to him. He leaned in closer to me. I felt his tongue run along the pulsing vein in my neck. He placed his lips on my throat. I gasped and clenched his shirt when I felt his fangs puncture my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him, protectively, as he drank my blood. It was painful but I didn't care. All I cared about was him. I had to do this for him. Because I loved him.

"You can have as much as you want. I just want you to be okay." I whispered into the crook of his neck, as I held onto him like he could disappear at any moment.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Request

**a/n: like I promised the next chapter of Kidnapped By Vampires. thanks to everyone who review, favorited, and alerted it. I really appreciate it. Enjoy.**

**warning in this chapter: mild language**

* * *

**Kidnapped By Vampires**

**Chapter Four**

**Request- ****Davion's POV**

I can't believe I lost control like that. I can't believe I gave in like I did. I can't believe her blood tastes even sweeter than I ever imagined it would.

_Why am I thinking like that? _I thought, mentally smacking myself for those thoughts. I could've killed her. I could've…

I had the feeling that if I were able to cry, I would be right now. I was so afraid I was going to drain her life away, ending it before it was her time. Hopefully that day would never have to come.

- -

I sat there stroking her long, beautiful purple hair, running my fingers through it. I kept staring at the bite marks on her neck. _My_ bite marks. I was not proud of myself for doing it, but I was happy that she was mine now, and if anybody else touched her or bit her I had the right to kill them. And I intended on doing just that. Anything to protect her.

I was pulled out my thoughts when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Max standing in the doorway with a freaked out look on his face.

"What have you done?" he asked me. For some reason he was really serious about it. But he seriously needed to stop jumping to conclusions like he does.

"Relax, she's just asleep." I told him, calmly, keeping my eyes on Cari's beautiful face.

Max calmed down once he remembered that he could still hear her heart beat, pumping blood into her veins, replenishing the blood I took from her.

Just then we both sensed James and Mark coming toward my room. Alex was probably still in his room being miserable. He'll probably never come near my room again.

This was trouble. Even if I tried to hide the bite marks, they had already sensed me biting into human flesh and smelled her blood.

I saw Max nod his head. He had realized the situation as well. And we knew we had to keep them away from Cari. Unlike when we didn't--

I stopped my thought as soon as I knew Max was reading my mind. He still blames himself for not being able to protect her.

"Enough, Davion!" he yelled at me.

I stopped again. I don't want to think of that happening to another girl that one of us loves.

"It won't happen again, Max. I won't let it happen again. Not on my watch." I told him. The atmosphere of the room seemed to calm down a little more.

"I'll always blame myself for what happened to her, Davion. So please, stop trying to make me stop. Because it won't happen. You should just protect Cari with your life. Like I couldn't do for Alexa(1)."

I stopped talking altogether after that. I knew that if I tried to argue with him it would only make him angrier. And I don't want to get into a fight with him again. I looked down at Cari and caressed her cheek.

"Davion." she said in her sleep, when she felt my cold hand on her warm cheek.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Cari. I promise I'll always protect you." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. It made my thirst act up but I held myself back.

- -

A few minutes later. I heard a commotion coming from the doorway. I figured it was Mark and James trying to get passed Max. Like they could ever get passed him.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what you say, Max." I heard someone say. That was definitely Mark. He always cursed when he got the chance.

"Davion got to taste her blood, now we should be able to." That made me pissed. I wanted to go out there and punch him but I didn't want to leave Cari's side. So I stayed with her. But James was so dead as soon as I got my hands on him. He obviously doesn't understand how things work in Vampire Society yet. And it's been over three hundred years.

"No, it's not. She belongs to Davion now. And if anyone as much as touches her, he has the right to use deadly force against them." Max told them. That's why he's the reasonable one and the most annoying one. But I will always respect him for that.

I heard Mark and James leave, but I wasn't fooled. I knew they wouldn't give up until they had her.

"Hey, Max. Could you figure out a way to get Alex, Mark, and James out of the house tomorrow? I want to do something romantic for Cari." I asked him, staring down at her.

"Yeah. I think I can think of something."

"Thanks."

Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

**End Chapter Four**

_(1)- Alex's short for Alexandra in this chapter. Max named Alexa after her mother's nickname._


	5. Willingly

**a/n: gomen it took me so long to update I've been really busy. I recently met my older brother on my fathers side. Any i hope this was worth the wait for you guys. Enjoy! ^^**

**warning in the chapter: lemons, a little incest. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****Willingly**

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining through the window. Which told me that it was morning. I looked around the room for Davion, but he wasn't there I don't even know if he kept his promise and stayed with me last night.

Tears formed in my eyes, I guess he doesn't love me as much as he led me to believe. I looked down and noticed a note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and saw that it had my name written on it in a beautiful handwriting.

_**Cari,**_

_**Sorry I'm not there to see you wake up. But I have a surprise for you when you get dressed and get downstairs.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Davion 3**_

_So he did stay with me last night. _I smiled at the letter, holding it close to my heart. I was glad that he kept his promise to me and happy that he had explained where he went.

I got off our bed and walked over to our private bather to get ready.

I turned on the shower and stripped out of my nightgown, which I guessed Davion had changed me into yet again last night. I looked over at the hamper and saw the blue shirt that I was wearing yesterday on top of the pile. I picked it up and examined it. No wonder he changed me out of it. The collar and one of the shoulders was covered with blood.

I put it back on top and stripped out of the rest of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The water felt good against my skin.

I felt a stabbing pain when the water hit my neck. I covered the spot that hurt with my hand, then I remembered what happened to it.

'That's where Davion bit me last night.'

Last night. I was shocked, not by the fact that he actually bit me. But from the pleasure I felt from it. I didn't know that vampire bites could make you feel that way. That way about anyone before. It was somewhat strange but at the same time thrilling to me.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I couldn't stop thinking about that feeling. But I put it in the recesses of my mind as I walked out of the bathroom, trying to think of what I was going to wear. Until I saw something on the bed.

I walked over to it and saw another note from Davion on it. It had my name on it and where the dot on the 'i' should've been was a little heart. He can be so goddamn sweet sometimes.

_**Cari,**_

_**Here's an outfit that I thought you would look even more beautiful in than you already are. Change into it and I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Davion 3**_

"He's so sweet." I whispered to myself, holding the letter to my heart. But I had to wonder why he was waiting for me in the kitchen. He never eats so why would he be waiting for me there?

I unzipped the bag that the outfit was in. When I saw it I was astounded by it.

It was a beautiful black and red stripped dress with matching arm bands and earrings to go with it. I couldn't believe he got this for me. It must've cost him a fortune.

I put the dress on. I was surprised it even fit. I put the earrings in, one was a red heart which I put in my left ear and the other was a black stone which I put in my right. Sometimes he knew me so well that I doubted how much I knew about myself.

I combed my hair and left it down. I hardly ever did anything with it, I just leave it alone. Once in a great while I'd put it in a ponytail but I hardly even did that.

I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, and walked downstairs. The house was strangely quiet. I didn't hear Alexa crying for Max's attention. Or Max yelling at James and Mark as I usually did. It was strange yet peaceful to be in a quiet place once in awhile.

I walked into the kitchen to see that nobody was there. I was disappointed not seeing him in there.

I jumped when I felt Davion's strong arms wrap around my waist and his cold lips trailing kisses up my neck and over the bite mark, lingering on it for awhile. What I felt when he kissed over the bite mark was indescribable. It was like the feeling I had last night when he bit me and I wanted more of it.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked. He wondering if his bite mark was still hurting me. He really was a sweet, caring guy when he was around me, but completely different around his brothers. Which reminded me.

"Just a little, but I'm fine." I told him, leaning my head against his chest.

"That's good. I thought I hurt you last night." he told me, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"You didn't." I told him, running my fingers through his blackish-blue hair. "Davion, where is everyone?" I had to ask. It was killing me that the house was so goddamn peaceful this morning.

"I asked Max to get everyone out of the house so we could spend time together, just the two of us." he told me. I thought it was sweet of him. I also thought I had started to blush.

I turned to look at him when his lips met mine in a soft loving kiss. The taste of his lips on mine never ceased to amaze me. It was amazing and it always lingered on my lips for along time after we broke apart.

He let go of me and walked into the kitchen. I turned around and followed him in. When I walked in I saw a set table and two lit candles. I guess I was so disappointed that he wasn't in here, I didn't notice it. It was so beautiful and romantic.

I walked over to the table and sat down. Everything looked delicious. There was a turkey, cheese, and mushroom omelet, my favorite, French toast, bacon, and sausage.

Davion sat down across from me while I was admiring the food. It looked so delicious, I wondered if it tasted as good as it looked. I looked up at Davion and wondered if he ever missed eating food like this. I felt bad for eating front of him.

"Go ahead. Don't mine. I just wanted to watch you." he told me, making me feel less sad about it.

I started to eat and it was incredible. It really was as delicious as it looked, if possible, it was even more delicious.

"Did you make this?" I asked him as I continued to eat it.

"Yeah. Is it any good?" he told me as he watched me eat.

"Good? It's fantastic. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" I told him and it was the absolute truth. It was absolutely delicious.

"I was a chef back when I wasn't a vampire. I guess some of the skill stayed with me." he told me, smirking at me.

I continued eating the delicious breakfast that Davion had prepared for me. But something kept coming to my mind and it wouldn't leave. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to seem rude by asking it. So I just continued to eat my breakfast quietly.

"Something's bugging you." Davion said. _Busted!_ I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Ever since I've been here he's been able to read me like an open book.

"What is it?" he asked again. I hesitated. "Cari, what's bugging you? You know you can ask me anything." he told me, reassuringly, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Do you… ever miss… being human?" I asked, hesitantly. I knew he wouldn't think I was rude by asking but I still hesitated.

"Sometimes I do, but then again I don't. Because if I had stayed human I never would've met you." he answered, smirking at me. I knew it was the truth and I blushed at knowing that.

"Davion," I started but I didn't know how to put this next question. It might not seem complicated to others but for me it was. It was also somewhat of a personal question, if you ask me.

He looked up at me, curious about what I had to ask.

_Might as well just ask it._

"How long ago were you turned into a vampire?" I asked, I knew everyone else's but his. For some reason he was reluctant to tell me.

I mean he looked like he was nineteen or maybe in his early twenty's when he was turned.

"It was three hundred and forty-five years ago from October 31." he told me.

"How old are you?" I asked, I wondered if he would even tell me.

"In vampire or human years?" he asked. I was just surprised he was going to tell me.

"Both." I told him as I finished eating my breakfast.

"Well, in vampire years I'm still twenty-three but in human years I'm three hundred sixty-eight." he told me, I would've never guessed that he was that much older than me.

"Come on. Let's go to the living room." he said, after about five minutes of silence between us. I guess he doesn't like being in silence for long periods of time.

He stood up first and walked over to me, holding out his hand to help me stand up. I put my hand in his and he helped me stand up. He could be such a gentleman sometimes.

We walked into the living room and I was stunned. There were candles everywhere and they were my favorite scent, lavender. They wee the only source of light in the room. It was so romantic. They weren't here when I walked downstairs. He must've worked fast.

"You like it?" he asked me.

"I love it." I told him, looking into his amethyst eyes. Lavender always reminded me of amethyst.

"Come on." he said, walking further into the living room.

He lead me over to the couch and sat down. I sat down next to him, leaning my head against his hard chest. He started stroking my hair and running his fingers through it.

"Is there anything you miss about being human, Davion?" I asked him, knowing him, the offer to ask him any question would be open forever.

"Sometimes, like eating regular food and drinking things besides blood. But there are some things I can still do even though I'm not human anymore." he told me.

"Like what?" I asked. I was a little bit curious but mostly I was nervous about asking.

"Like I can still have sex." he answered me.

When he said that I blushed the darkest shade of red. I couldn't help but picture it in my mind. Me, laying on our bed. Him, on top of me, kissing and biting me. I think that I blushed an even darker shade of red, if that was possible.

- -

We stayed there for awhile with me just asking him questions and him answering them.

I found out that he was born in England in 1640. He was turned in 1663 before moving to America. He fought in the Revolutionary War along side his brothers. I was surprised when he told me that James and Mark used to help people. That was really hard for me to believe. They also fought for the Union in the Civil War. He told me how the other soldiers were curious about how all five of them survived as many gunshot wounds as they got. But they never figured out their secret.

It seemed like it was only five minutes that we were sitting there, but it was really over an hour when Davion decided that he wanted to show me something. We stood up and I offered him my hand.

"Lead the way." I told him.

He took my hand and walked me upstairs. I wondered what he wanted to show me.

We walked down the hallway, passing by a lot of rooms. We finally stopped at a door that I had never noticed before.

He opened the door and I suddenly remembered the room. It was the first room I was in in this house. I remembered it being so beautiful but I was too scared about what was going to happen to me back then to noticed how beautiful it truly was.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Davion walked in and closed the door behind him. This time I wasn't afraid of him. This time I was in love with him.

I laid back on the bed. It was much more comfortable than the last time I was in here.

_I could fall asleep here. _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

All of a sudden the atmosphere in the room got heavier. I opened my eyes and see that Davion's eyes have turned red and he was trying to hide his fangs with a hand covering his mouth, but I had already seen them. And I knew Davion already knew I had seen his eyes and fangs.

I closed my eyes again and just relaxed. I felt pressure on the bed next to me and I knew he had sat down beside me.

I opened my eyes to see him. He placed his hands above my head and leaned in towards my neck. I gasped and clenched the bed's comforter when his fangs punctured my neck in the same spot as last night. I couldn't believe the amount of pleasure I felt from it. It was incredible.

Davion pulled his fangs out of my neck and looked down at me with desire in his amethyst orbs.

He leaned in closer to me and our lips met in a deep passionate kiss. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip and I let his tongue ravage my mouth. I moaned against his mouth.

I felt his fang prick my lip, causing it to bleed. He broke the kiss and licked the blood off my lip. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. All I could see in them was desire for me and want. And I felt the same way about him and I let it show.

"Will you let me make love to you?" he asked me, I knew the question was coming but I was still surprised to hear it.

"Yes." I told him after a little hesitation. Davion seemed surprised by my answer.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"You once told me that you didn't want to take something so precious away from me by force. You said that you wanted me to give it to you willingly and have it mean something. Well, here I am, willing to give myself to you." I told him, kissing him softly, reassuring him that this was what I wanted.

He got on top of me, straddling my hips and kissed me fiercely and hungrily. I guess that was enough reassurance for him. I kissed him back just not as fierce as he had kissed me.

He moved to my neck and started kissing it. I let out a soft moan as he grazed his fangs over my pulsing vein. I knew his thirst would act up if we did this, and I couldn't have cared less. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me. I knew this was what I wanted and I was going to be okay.

I gasped when his fangs pierced my throat for the second time that day, sending a wave of pleasure and lust to every cell in my body. He kissed over the mark he had just left on my throat, sending another shiver of pleasure up my spine.

He captured my mouth with his and slid his tongue into it. I could taste my blood on his tongue as it ravaged my mouth. He started kissing my neck and I started unbuttoning his shirt and removed it from his torso. He let out a soft groan as I ran my fingers along his well muscled chest and six pack abs. I saw tons of scars all over his body. The one that really got my attention the most was the one that was over where his heart should be.

He knew that I had saw it and when I was going to ask him about it, he captured my mouth in another breathtaking kiss. But that wouldn't stop me from asking about it later.

He unzipped my dress and removed it from my body without breaking our kiss. I knew that this was when the real fun would begin.

He started kissing me from my neck to my chest to my stomach. I tried to muffle my laughter into his hair but I was sure that he had heard me and by now knew that my stomach was ticklish.

He started to tickle me, which made me laugh and arch my back since I was laying on the bed. He continued tickling me with one hand as the other reached around my back and unclasped my bra and took it off of me.

He stopped tickling me so I could catch my breath but not for long before he captured my lips with his again. He kissed down my neck to my chest. I gasped when I felt his hand move up my leg to my panties and take them off. Leaving me completely naked in front of him, while he was still wearing his jeans.

_Might as well make things even. _I thought to myself, blushing at the thought.

I unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the loops of his jeans. I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and tried to take them off of him. He noticed my struggle and stopped kissing my neck and helped me take them off of him.

I looked away from him, blushing. I've always been shy about seeing any guy naked in front of me.

He turned my face back towards him. He kissed me deep and passionate. But there was a sense of worry in it as well.

"Are you ready?" he asked me with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yes." I answered him with confidence in my voice.

"I could hurt you." he said to me. He was trying to make me back out of having sex with him but I wouldn't and he knew it but he still tried.

"I know, but I don't care." I told him, giving him a soft peck on the lips, reassuring him that I could be okay.

That was enough reassurance for him, again. We fit together perfectly, like the pieces of a puzzle. It was simply heaven.

(Alex's POV)

I don't understand why Max had to drag us out for a hike in the middle of the forest like this. I wasn't having any fun at all. And the worst part was that Davion didn't get dragged out here with us. He loves to hike. He should be here with us and not at home with her. I don't know what he sees in her.

James and Mark, god how I hated being with them. I can't stand them at home when they're together so why would I like them out here. They're always making fun of me because I'm different than them.

Max was always playing with Alexa. I get really annoyed of his loving and caring act. Give me a break. He didn't even want her in the first place. I just wanted to go back home, so I can be…

"But I'll never be…" I whispered to myself as we continued walking through the forest. I had the strangest feeling that Max was keeping something from us. Like he was keeping us away from the house for a reason.

It didn't make any sense when you thought about it. Everyone was here except Cari and Davion.

_It's like Davion wanted us-- _I stopped my train of thought as I sensed it. I noticed that everyone had stopped walking, so they must've sensed it too. Davion's fangs piercing her throat.

Everyone looked back in the direction of our house. Well, everyone but Max and Alexa.

James and Mark were smirking at it, thinking that they could get their shot with her now. But I was the only one who reacted differently than them. I ran back as fast as I could. I couldn't let her steal his heart away from me completely.

(Davion's POV)

I watched as Cari as she slept, running my fingers through her hair. I felt the gentle rise and fall of her chest against mine. She had fallen asleep leaning against my chest. I hoped that I didn't hurt her. I could never forgive myself if I did.

"Davion." she said in her sleep, snuggling closer to me.

Right then I realized that I could never be able to hurt her so much to make her fall out of love with me. And I was okay with that. I wanted her…

Forever at my side.

**End Chapter Five**


	6. Regretful Decisions: Part I

**a/n: sorry for the really late update i've been really busy lately. trust me. i've been having family problems and emotional problems. trying to figure out if my ex-boyfriend still likes me or not. but he won't answer me. and i know i still like him. and there's been way to much drama. but i hope this makes up for and i hope to have another new chapter up hopefully later this next week or maybe one my birthday which is the 11 one week from today but please enjoy the next chapter of Kidnapped By Vampires! I hope you like. i know i like writing.**

**Chapter Six**

**Regretful Decisions: Part I**

**The Incident**

(James' POV)

I've always regretted everything I've ever done under the influence of Mark and his hypnosis. But this…

This is the worst thing he has ever made me do. And I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for it.

"I'm sorry, Cari." I whispered to myself as a tear slid down my cheek.

(Davion's POV)

I ran my fingers through her hair. It felt so soft and silky through my fingers. Her chest moved up and down against mine as she breathed in and out.

I couldn't believe that this beautiful creature next to me was mine. How she ever fell for a monster like me, I'll never understand. But I was happy to have her and I would protect her, _forever_.

(Cari's POV)

When I woke up, Davion's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he was running his fingers through my hair. I wanted to just stay like that forever. I still couldn't believe that we had sex. I started to blush just thinking about what we did. But didn't regret it. Never would I regret losing my virginity to Davion.

I've never had a boyfriend before. And now I had the perfect one and I was finally able to accept the fact that Davion was my boyfriend. And I knew that it would stay that way. Forever.

I looked up at him, into those beautiful amethyst eyes. Those purple eyes of his always drew me in and I knew those were the eyes I wanted to see everyday for the rest of my life, looking down at me. Those were the eyes I wanted to wake up to every morning. And I knew that I would, forever.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he greeted me in that sexy voice of his that I simple adored every time I heard it.

"But it's not morning, Davion." I corrected him, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sitting up.

"So? It's always morning to me when I look into your eyes." he told me, sitting up next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders holding me close to his cold body, that didn't seem as cold today.

I started to blush again and think about what Davion just said. It was the truth. I was hot and he was cold. I was the sun and he was the moon. Polar opposites, yet perfect for each other.

While I was contemplating what he had said, Davion had started to kiss my neck. I gasped quietly when I felt his fangs grazing against my throat. I knew he was trying to fight his thirst, which wasn't doing him any good.

"Davion, stop fighting it. It only hurts you when you fight against it." I whispered to him. Even after all that we had done, he still fought against his thirst.

He removed his lips from my neck. And just when I was about to complain about him resisting it. I was laying on the bed again with Davion hovering over me, eyes red and fangs extended.

I turned my head to allow him better access to my neck. I gasped involuntarily when his sharp fangs brushed against my jugular, even though I knew I should be used to it by now. He ld my wrists in one hand above my head. His knee was placed between my legs, keeping me pinned to the bed, unable to escape his grasp, like I would ever want to.

A small moan escaped my lips when his teeth sunk into my neck. My eyes closed because of the pain. I don't understand why it still hurt after all this time. My heart pounded faster than before from the blood I was losing.

I looked around the room as much as I was able to as Davion drank from me. I saw our clothes in a pile in on of the corners of the room. I bet Davion put them there while I was asleep when he had put his boxers back on and put my bra and underwear back on me.

I felt Davion lift his fangs out of my neck, brushing his lips over the mark he had left. It sent a shiver of pure pleasure through my body.

He trailed butterfly kisses up my neck to my jaw line and finally capturing my lips with his slipping his tongue into my mouth. I knew what he wanted and I was happy to say so did I.

He kissed down my neck to my chest and to my stomach.

_Oh, no. _I thought to myself, knowing what he was going to do after finding out that my stomach was ticklish.

He released my hands, and before I could stop him he was tickling me.

He continued tickling me for it seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes until we heard the bedroom door open. We looked over to see who had interrupted us.

He had long lavender hair in a ponytail rest against the back of his neck and bangs over his eyes with longer bangs framing his face. He had amethyst colored eyes just like Davion's. He was wearing a black vest shirt and blue jeans.

_Alex. _I thought to myself. He looked like he was about to cry. But for what reason?

"I'm sorry I interrupted you." he said as he ran from the room on the verge of tears.

"Is he okay?" I asked Davion. I was worried that someone or something had hurt Alex.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." Davion told me, kissing up my neck.

I pushed against his chest. I couldn't think about having sex after I started to worry about someone.

"Is he jealous of you because you have me?" I asked again. I was really worried that I was the cause of his sadness.

"No. He's jealous of you." Davion told me, continuing his assault on my neck.

"Why?" I asked, even though it was easy to figure out but I was still to shocked about that I couldn't think straight.

Davion sighed out of frustration but didn't start yelling at me because I was curious.

"It's because you have me. As long as I can remember Alex has been in love with me." he told me, still hovering over me.

"So Alex's gay?" I said as more of a question than a statement. I was still trying to get over the shock of it all.

"No, he's not gay. My little brother is bi." he corrected me. It didn't freak me out though. I didn't mind if he was straight, bi, or gay. I'd still be a friend to him.

"I should go talk to him." Davion sighed getting off the bed. But I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I think I'm the one who should talk to him." I told Davion. And apparently it surprised him. But he agreed to have me go and talk to Alex.

I got up and picked up my dress off the floor, putting it back on. I walked out of the room and headed towards Alex's room. I knocked on the door and stood in front of it, waiting. Hoping that he would answer.

After about five minutes of waiting I started to lose hope. I was about to turn and walk back to the other room when I heard the door open.

"Cari." he seemed to be surprised to see me standing in his doorway and he started to blush.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" I told him, confidently.

"S-sure." he answered, stuttering. He looked like he was afraid of me for some reason.

I walked into his room as he closed the door behind me. Alex sat down on his bed, he looked so sad the way he was looking at the floor. I sat in the chair across from him. I hoped that what I was going to tell him would cheer him up.

"Alex, I know that you're in love with Davion." I said, getting straight to the point. Alex blushed an even darker shade of red and he seemed to be even more afraid.

"So what? You're going to make fun of me now too?"

I was surprised he'd even ask that. I could never make fun of anyone because of the fact that they were different.

"I would never do that to you." I told him. He seemed even more surprised by that.

"R-really? You won't make fun of me?" he questioned.

"Of course not, I don't care if you're different than me or anyone else," I told him, reassuringly putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But he'll never love me the way I love him." he said, sighing, " he loves you, Cari." he added, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know," I started, trying to think of how to put this next thing correctly. "but also remember this, there's someone out there for everyone."

"I doubt that." he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sure there is. You just have to look every once in awhile. And I'm sure you'll find someone." I told him, hoping it would cheer him up.

"Thanks." he told me, finally looking up from the floor smiling at me.

- -

I felt happy after talking to Alex. I was certain that there was somebody out there for him.

As I walked back to the room. I had this strange feeling that someone was following me. Boy, was I right.

I turned around to see that Mark was behind me. He looked at me, his eyes turning blood-red from their usual auburn color, like he was looking at his dinner, which frightened me.

I looked away before I became even more frightened. That's when I noticed James a few feet back, his onyx eyes looking at the floor, holding no interest in what Mark was doing, like he wanted absolutely no part in it.

Mark started walking toward me like he was stalking his prey, causing me to walk backward until my back hit the wall.

_This isn't good. _I thought to myself as Mark walked closer to me. I was trembling with fear. I was frozen place, I couldn't move. And I didn't know what he was going to do to me.

He lifted his hand and his fingertips brushed my neck on the opposite side of where Davion's mark was.

Mark chuckled evilly at me, causing me to tremble even more.

He grabbed my arm and lifted my wrist to his mouth, placing his lips over the vein. It pulsated under his lips as the pace of my heart pounded faster as I struggled to get free of his grasp.

"Mark, you shouldn't do that," I heard James say to Mark. I was so focused and scared of Mark that I didn't notice James walking towards us.

"Come on, James," Mark said, turning his attention away from me and onto James. "You know you want to, too."

While Mark's attention was on James, it looked like James was trying to fight against something.

A few minutes later, it looked like James had lost against whatever it was he was trying to fight. He looked up at me and I saw that his onyx eyes had turned a teal-blue color. And he was looking at me just like Mark previously was.

James grabbed my other hand and held it against the wall. I looked at him and I saw that tears were in his eyes, like he was about to cry.

It was only for a few second because then I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked down and saw that Mark had sunk his fangs into my wrist and was drinking my blood.

I tried my hardest to break free from his grasp. I stopped when I felt a pain in my neck and a tear drop onto my shoulder. I saw that James had sunk his fangs into my neck on the opposite side of where Davion always bit me. And that he was crying. Right then I knew someone was controlling him and that he didn't want to do it.

"HELP, DAVI--" I tried to scream for help but was cut off by James putting his hand over my mouth, preventing my screams from escaping.

A while later, I started to feel lightheaded and all I could think of was that I was going to die.

Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want to die this way. Actually I didn't want to die at all. I wanted to be with Davion forever.

_But I guess now I won't be able to do that. I love you, Davion. _I thought to myself as tears fell from my eyes. I knew this was the end.

But I hadn't noticed before but Alex had walked into the hall and saw what was happening. He ran over and kicked Mark in the stomach, forcing him to let me go. And I didn't know or understand what had happened but a minute later, Mark fell unconscious.

I felt James remove his fangs from my neck quickly after that. Then everything went black.

(James's POV)

Cari fainted after I removed my fangs from her neck and she fell into my arms from the lack of blood in her body. I could tell that she was fighting to stay conscious the whole time.

I couldn't believe what I had done. Tears fell from my eyes. I didn't want to do it. I would never touch the girl that my brother was in love with. Mark forced me to do it. I couldn't believe how weak I was. I was older than him and yet he had such a strong hold on me, taking advantage of my weakness.

I saw Alex walk over to me and pick her up. And I just couldn't look at him, I was ashamed of myself. And I didn't want to look at her, knowing that I was on of the people who did that to her.

"I'm going to take her to Davion." he told me. I flinched when he said his name. I knew that he was going to kill me for this. Alex seemed to have noticed my fear and added, "It wasn't your fault. Davion will know that you didn't do this on purpose." he told me as he turned and walked away.

If that were so then why didn't I feel any better about it. Why didn't my guilt and regret lessen at all.

_I__'m sorry, Cari._

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Regretful Decisions: Part II

**a/n: well here it is. sorry it's over a month late. i didn't mean for it to be. i promise that i'll have the next chapter up sooner than i had this one up.**

**Kidnapped By Vampires**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven  
****Regretful Decisions: Part II  
****Letting Go**

(Davion's POV)

I know what happened when I opened the door, hoping that Cari had gotten back, she was taking an awful long time. I knew why as soon as I opened the door and saw Alex there holding Cari who was unconscious.

I couldn't say that I was shocked by this. I knew it would've happened eventually, just not this soon.

"Cari," I sighed, how didn't I smell her blood? "What happened Alex?" I asked him, as he walked into the room, placing Cari on the bed gently.

"I was coming to apologize to you after speaking to Cari. I had thought that she had already made it back to your room by then." Alex said and looked down at the ground. "But when I walked into the hall, I smelt her blood and ran towards the scent. I saw Mark and James drinking from her." he told me. I guess Cari did help him out. But I was too furious at Mark and James to think about that right now. I wanted to rip their throats out.

"Mark and James did that to her? I knew it was them. When I get my hands on them --!" I was beyond furious at them.

"Davion, calm down. It was all Mark's doing. He hypnotized James again and was controlling him. James didn't' want to hurt her, Davion. He was trying to stop Mark." Alex told me, trying to calm me down.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. It didn't work to well though. As much as I was furious at them. I was even angrier at myself for not being there to protect her. I had promised her and I let her down. I looked over at her sleeping form.

"I…I should've been there to protect her. I should've…" I said. Tears fell from my eyes for the first time in a long time.

(Alex's POV)

I blinked. Right then I could tell that he was truly in love with her. I've never seen him cry like this since our parents died over 200 years ago. Until today he hadn't cried once for 200 years.

"Davion, is there anything I can do to--" I was cut off by him.

"No. I'll take care of her. Just leave." he told me, I knew not to argue with him.

I left the room immediately. I knew Davion was more angry at himself than he was at Mark and James.

I walked down the hall toward my room when I spotted Max walking toward me, probably going to talk to Davion.

"Max, did you deal with Mark yet?" I asked him, even though I knew he had already.

"Yes, Alex. He's in the basement chained to the wall until he can control himself." he told me.

I sighed. That was hard for me to bare. It broke my heart when Davion was --. I didn't even want to think about it. And I know Davion wouldn't like to hear it either.

"Now if you'll excus me, I have something's to discuss with Davion." he told me, walking toward Davion's room. I had the feeling that the happiness around her would disappear….and never come back.

(Davion's POV)

I almost gave into temptation while I was wrapping Cari's wounds. Seeing her sweet blood made me thirsty, but I resisted the urge to drink from her when she was already weak from blood loss.

I looked up at her beautiful face. I was paler than usual. She looked so weak and vulnerable. I couldn't bare it. I looked away from her before I started crying again.

"Davion…" I heard her melodious voice say my name. It seemed like she was in pain.

I looked over at her, smiling slightly but I was slightly worried about her as well.

_Well, at least she seems okay._

I looked down at her and carefully pushed the fallen strands of purple hair away from her pale cheeks and back behind her ear. I should have snapped my hand away when I was done, but I let my fingers hover just about her face. Silently, I prayed that she wouldn't wake up, that she wouldn't catch me in this moment, when I was almost giving into dangerous temptation.

She was gorgeous when she slept. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and her breathing was quiet. Every so often, her brows would furrow together or she'd mumble my name, as if she was reliving what had happened in her dreams and screaming for me to come save her. I knew, because I always knew what she was thinking about, well most of the time, and she usually let her guard down when she slept.

I wished that I could treat her like the princess she was. I wished that every time I held her in my arms, I couldn't hear the monster inside of me screaming to be released. Just once, I wanted to hold her and only hold her. I wanted to feel her head on my shoulder, take her gentle hands into my own and lose myself in her kind smile.

Ever so cautiously, I let my fingers trail lightly down her face, down her neck, until they stopped at her collar bone where James's bite mark was. The bruising on her pale, almost colorless neck stared at me, angry and red, making me feel guilty because I wasn't there to protect her. Slowly, I lowered myself to my knees beside her, until my face was at level with hers. I was tempting fate, I know it, but for this moment, I didn't mind.

"Cari…"I whispered.

She doesn't know the power she holds over me. Or how deeply my feelings for her are.

I felt my eyes burning crimson red, and my fangs pushing slightly against my bottom lip. I leaned in closer to her neck, getting ready to bite her.

I was shocked back into reality when I heard the bedroom door open. I felt my eyes turn back to their regular color of amethyst and fangs shrink back to normal.

I looked up from Cari to see Max standing in the doorway. I was so glad he showed up when he did or I could've killed her right then.

"What do you want Max?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Davion, what were you just about to do?" Max asked me. I was shocked, I knew what I was just about to do but to have accuse me of something I hadn't done and had gotten control over before I did it.

"N-nothing." I told him, looking away from him and down at the ground. I was lying and he knew. I always looked away from him when I lied.

"Davion, you're lying. You don't want to go back to being chained in the basement do you?" he said, casually. I gasped when he mentioned that. I never wanted to go back to that solitude again.

"No I don't! How can you say that so casually?!" I told him, sometimes he was wait to casual about serious matters.

"I figured as much. Anyway, Davion I've come to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"We can't say we didn't see this coming, can we?"

I looked down, disappointed in myself and also sad for Cari. She almost lost her life today and I didn't want that to happen, ever.

I sighed. "No, we can't." tears came to my eyes as I knew what I had to do. "I know what I need to do Max. Even if it breaks my heart," I looked back over at Cari's sleeping form. "I have to protect and keep her safe."

"Good. As soon as she walks up. You have to do it." he told me, turning around and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

All I could do is stare. But I knew he was right. I had to do it right away, even if my heart shattered into tiny little pieces. I promised I would keep her safe, no matter what. Even if it broke both our hearts in the process.

(Cari's POV)

I woke up and I was still in pain. My wrist hurt like hell, Mark really sunk his fangs in deep. I'm surprised my neck didn't hurt as bad. Maybe that was because I was used to Davion biting my neck.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling. I sighed with relief. I thought that I was dead for sure when James bit me.

I looked over at the end of the bed. Davion was sitting there, as handsome as ever. I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to wake up.

"Davion…" I said, getting his attention. He turned toward me, worry painted his handsome face. Worry for me and my life.

"Cari." he said with relief in his voice. He stood up and walked over closer to me and sat on the bed beside me.

I smiled at him as he started stroking my hair, running his fingers through it. I leaned against him, closing my eyes and smiling. He didn't know how much I was in love with him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. For some reason I noticed that there was sadness in his voice. I guess that was because he almost lost me. So I just ignored it.

"Better than earlier. I don't feel lightheaded anymore." I smiled at him, showing him that I was alright.

"Good." he sighed. He stopped stroking my hair, he cupped my chin in his hand and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Do you feel well enough to go on a walk with me?" he asked, kissing me softly again.

"Of course I do." I smiled and kissed him back just as softly as he had kissed me.

I looked up at him, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

_Why is he sad?_

I couldn't figure it out. If he knew I was alright, why was he still sad?

My thoughts were cut off when he kissed me again. But not like the other two kisses, this one was filled with deeper meaning and more passion. But it didn't feel like the other passionate kisses he's given me in the past. This one felt different, like it was a good-bye kiss before one of use left and never came. I kissed him back anyway, not knowing what was going to happen afterward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davion and I were walking hand in hand through the forest. I was smiling, this was kind of like our official first date. I don't know why Davion all of sudden wanted to go for a walk after I had just woken up, but I didn't care at the moment. I was just happy that it was just him and me.

"I hope you don't mind me just taking you out like this. I mean I know you should be resting and regaining the blood you lost." he said to me, making me happy that he was wondering if I was ok with walking with him.

"Of course I don't mine. As long as it's with you." I told him. I thought I would be smiling after I told him that but I didn't. Something about this time alone with each other felt wrong. It felt like he was hiding something from me.

I looked down at the ground as we walked. I didn't know what was going on. I felt like this was the last time we'd be together. And I didn't want to face that, I wanted to hold on to him as tight as I could.

We stopped at a ridge and looked at him. Was he going to kill me? I shook my head. Of course he wouldn't, he would never do that to me. I turned from looking at him to looking over the ridge. I could see the city in the distance. I guessed we were far away from the city, since it took us a long time to get her.

I heard Davion sigh next to me. I still couldn't figure out what was happening. Suddenly he let go of my hand, turned and started walking away. I didn't understand.

"Davion, what's going on? What are you doing?"

He stopped and turned back looking over his shoulder. A sad look was in his eyes.

"I'm letting you go Cari."

I stared at him in disbelief. Tears coming to my eyes and rolling down my face.

_He…he can't._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**a/n: i hope you liked it and i hope it was worth the wait. once again i'm sorry...i've been very busy and had a hard time thinking of how to write it. sorry it's over a month late....-sweatdrop- well anyway please review.**

**arigatou,**

**xXxItaIraxXx**


	8. I Won't Leave You

a/n: hey, sorry i haven't updated this story in a while. i've been very busy and had a slight writers block while writing it as well. but i'm hope you enjoy the is next chapter. and i hope it was worth the wait you guys had to go through. ^^

(and where this chapter ends. i assure you that this is not the end of the story. it's only just begun ^^ so i hope you enjoy it!)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**I Won't Leave You**

"_Davion, what's going on? What are you doing?"_

_He stopped and turned back looking over his shoulder. A sad look in his eyes._

"_I'm letting you go Cari."_

_I stared at him in disbelief. Tears coming to my eyes and rolling down my face._

He….he can't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He…he can't. He can't be serious about this. He can't leave me after all we've been through. I'd rather die than be without him.

He started walking away again. All I could do was stare. How could he let me go so easily. But I couldn't let him go. He knew I could never forget what he meant to me, what he had always meant to me, even if I didn't know it before. I would mourn our loss if we were to let each other go now. Our love was almost like a sin, I know and I didn't care. I wanted to stay with him.

I did the only thing I could. I ran after him, catching up to him I wrapped my arms around his waist. I could never let him go. Not after what we've been through together. I would never let go, I could never let him leave me. Never.

"Cari, let go. It's better this way. You can live a normal life like you were meant to." he told me, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. But I noticed and I knew he didn't want this to happen either.

"No. No it's not. Not after all that we've been through together. I can never have a normal life without you." I pleaded to him, tears still rolling down my face. I couldn't let him go after what we had done. I felt like I was being tossed aside after he got what he wanted from me.

"Cari." he sighed. "You're not listening. You know that I don't want to do this, but I have to. It's to protect you. It breaks my heart, but you have to go." he told me. He was still trying to persuade me into letting him go.

"No! I am listening to you. But I don't want to leave. If it breaks your heart than don't do it! You don't have to let me go." I said. "You doing this is breaking my heart, Davion. I can't have a normal life because of you! Because you kidnapped me I can't have a normal life nor do I want it! I don't want a life without you in it, Davion! I'll kill myself if you leave me!"

"Cari, don't say that! I couldn't bare the thought of you dead!"

"Then don't let me go. I'll be safe if I stay with you."

"Cari…" he started but I cut him off.

"No, you're going to make some excuse and I won't have it! Davion, if you don't want to let me go, then don't say you do. I know who told you this, and if you don't want to do it, then you don't have to. Max can't tell you what to do all the time. You're over 18, way over 18. You can do whatever you want." I told him, dropping my arms from around him. Hoping he'd make the right choice.

He sighed and turned around to face me. He chuckled.

"You know, you're right Cari. Max can't tell me what to do. I can make my own decision. And my decision is…" he walked closer to me, cupping my chin in his hand and kissed me deeply and passionately.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and curling my fingers in his hair. He licked my bottom lip and I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. Caressing mine in a battle for dominance that Davion always won but I tried to win over him though. Even though I knew he'd never be beaten by me.

He pulled away to let me breath. I think he almost forgot that I was still human. I was panting, it was the most intense kiss he's ever given me.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"….I'm not letting you go." he told me. I smiled, tears of joy forming in my eyes. I wrapped my arms back around him and hugged him tightly.

For some reason, I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I started crying into his shirt. I don't' know what came over me. Was it happiness or was it the fact that he was actually going to leave me? But either way, I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to.

"Hey, shhh, it's alright. You don't have to cry. I'm not leaving you." he told me, trying to calm me down. But it didn't work. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I-I kn-know. B-but I can't stop." I said through my tears. I couldn't stop even if he told me to. That's how scared I had been of him leaving me.

"Hey." he said, taking my head into his hands and making me look into his diamond like amethyst eyes. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and smiled at me. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I won't leave you." he told me, before kissing me again, deep and passionate like before.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. A few tears fell down my face to the ground, and they were the last ones that fell. But I felt something different in this kiss. It was filled with desire and want. I gasped when my back hit a tree. Davion had me pinned to it as he kissed roughly down my neck, grazing his fangs along.

"Davion…Davi--" I was cut off as he crashed his lips on to mine, kissing me again. I felt his hand reach around my back and pull down the zipper of my dress.

"Davion, Davion." I said, suppressing the moan that was rising in my throat as he continued kissing my neck. "Davion, stop! We…we can't have sex in the middle of the forest. S-someone might see us." I told him, blushing at the very thought of someone seeing us having sex.

"You're right." he sighed, pulling away from my neck to look at me. "We can't have sex here. Why don't we go home?" he said, zipping my dress back up and taking my hand.

"Won't Max be mad at you if you go home and I'm still with you?" I asked, panting from the high he had given me, as we started walking back to the house.

"Yeah he probably will be." he said, stopping for a moment. He was trying to think of something. "Why don't we use the back door?" he smirked, and started walking toward the house again.

"Davion, what back door?" I asked. The only back door that I knew about was the one that led to the living room and that was usually where Max was all day. How were we supposed to sneak around him, he had sense like no other.

"You'll see." he smirked, as we continued walking. I could barely see the house in the distance. He smirked again and picked me up placing me on his back. "You better hang on tight, Cari." he told me.

I didn't understand why he was doing this but I did as he told me to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, holding on as tight as I could.

He smirked again, and then started running at top speed. It was the kind of speed that a human could never achieve even if they practiced every single day for twelve hours straight.

He was running closer and closer to the house. I thought that he was going to run into it. But as we got closer to the house, he jumped high into the air. I looked down at the ground and then closed my eyes. I just realized I was afraid of heights.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." he smiled at me, as we landed on the roof of the house.

He put me down gently, holding me till my feet hit the roof top. But I stayed clung to his arm as we walked on the roof.

"Afraid of heights, Cari?" he chuckled, taking my hand in his and leading me on the roof.

"J-just a little." I told him, looking away from him. "So where's this backdoor you were talking about, Davion?"

"Right here." he stopped. I looked down and there was a skylight on the room which led right to our room. How didn't I know this was here?

He let go of my hand and knelt down by the skylight. "Don't worry, you won't fall. Besides if you did I'd be there to catch you before you hit the ground anyway." he told me. I nodded as I watching him flipping the latch on the skylight and opening it.

"Come on." he said, taking my hand and pulling close to him. "This might be a little scary for. But don't worry, you're safe." he said, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled my head into his chest, telling him I knew I was. I always would be safe with him. "Good." he said and jumped through the window and landed on the floor of his room without a sound.

"We're here." he chuckled out, letting of me and walking over to the door.

"Yeah." I said, with relief. At that instant I forgot that Davion was a vampire and I thought that we were going to die. I watched Davion as he opened the door to check if anyone was out there. He sighed and closed the door, locking it from the inside.

"Now, nobody will know that we're back yet." he said walking over to me. "And that means that we have time to be alone together." he smirked, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me into a hot passionate kiss. Much like the one right before we left the forest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers in his hair. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth. We were completely lost in each other. We didn't care if anyone of his brothers heard us. It was just him and me.

His hand reached around and pulled down the zipper of my dress, tugged the sleeves off of my shoulders and slid it off of me without breaking the kiss. I moaned as he started kissing down my neck, as he led me towards the bed.

I gasped when he licked up my neck on my pulse. I felt his soft lips over the vein. I moaned when I felt his sharp fangs sink into my throat. He started drinking my blood hungrily, like he had been holding back all day. He continued walking forward, toward the bed. I closed my eyes as he led, my foot hit the bed post and I fell back on to it. His fangs never left my neck.

"Da…Davion." I moaned softly, running my fingers through his hair. I was in complete bliss.

(Davion's POV)

I drank from her hungrily, aggressively. I had been going crazy since this morning when I saw her blood. I had been trying to hold back but I couldn't any longer. Her blood was delicious. It was sweet, and warm as it trailed down my throat. It was better than any drug out there. And I got lost in it.

"Da…Davion." I heard her moan, her fingers ran through my hair. I lifted my fangs from her neck, licking the excess blood from the wound I had made.

I looked down at her and smiled. She was so perfect, so beautiful. I didn't know what I was thinking about following what Max told me to do. I captured her mouth with mine, kissing her deeply, her blood still on my lips. She kissed back, just as deeply.

I heard her moan as my hands roamed over her soft skin, touching every curve over her gorgeous body. She was so perfect, and she was all mine.

(Cari's POV)

I moaned under his touch. His soft cold hands sent shivers up my spine. My hand roamed from his hair to his broad shoulders and to the collar of his shirt. I started unbuttoning his shirt and slowly slid it off his shoulder.

He smirked, kissing my neck again. I stopped pulling his shirt off and moaned when he kissed over his bite mark. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. I gently pulled his shirt off him and placed it on the floor. I think my blush darkened when I went to the button on his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

"Brave aren't we?" he said to me, seductively even though he didn't have to. I was already seduced by him. His touch, his voice, and his kisses. I didn't want to ever leave him.

"M-maybe…" I said, blushing even more than before. He pulled away from my neck and sighed.

"Cari, before we get any further I want to do something." he told me. I looked at him curiously.

"W-what is it?"

"I…I want to make you mine, forever."

I stared him. He wanted to be with me forever. I smiled and nodded. But I was still curious.

"Aren't I already yours? You biting me proves that."

He shook his head. "No. It doesn't. Me just biting you tells other vampires that you were bitten by one." he told me, running a finger along my neck. "To make you mine I have to leave my mark on you. It'll show them that you're already taken and they can't touch you."

I blushed. Even though I didn't understand it all I was happy that he wanted to be with me forever.

"G-go ahead then." I told him, smiling. "Make me yours." I pleaded. I didn't want to be with anybody else. I knew he was going to be my future.

"Alright." he sighed. He looked concerned for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He had never been this hesitant to bite me before when I told him to.

"It's just….it's just that this bite is different than the others. It _will _hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you."

I sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. I flinched a little at the touch of his skin.

"You won't be hurting me, Davion. I love you, I want this. To be with you forever. I'm sure it will hurt. But it won't be your fault, it'll be mine because I chose it." I placed a soft kiss on his lips, trying to reassure him that I would be ok. "So, please, make me yours." I told him, turning my head to expose my neck.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. 5 minutes still nothing. What was he waiting for? I couldn't figure it out.

"Davion, what are you waiting for? Please just--" I was cut off by a gasp as Davion sunk his fangs deep into my neck. It felt like a fire burning through my veins. It was a pain like I've never felt before.

But soon the pain turned to pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me and closed my eyes, smiling. I flinched a little when I felt Davion's fangs sink deeper into my neck. But other than the pain, I felt like I was floating on a cloud with him. It was like we were the only two in whole world. No one else mattered.

I felt him slowly remove his fangs from my neck. But he didn't get up right away. He placed a soft kiss over the bite mark. I flinched a little when he did. It still hurt a little bit. But I didn't care. I love him enough to allow him to mark me as his, so I would have to be able to bare it.

He sat up, my blood trickling down his chin. I chuckled at him. He was adorable and sexy that way. I saw the concern in his eyes.

He cupped my cheek and leaned into me, his lips inches away from mine.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt at all?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm alright, I promise. It hurts a little, but I'll be alright." I told him.

"Good." he smiled at me. "I'm glad you're okay" he told me before capturing my lips with his in an even deeper passionate kiss than before. I opened my mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue passed my lips. I felt my face heat up. He was always going to keep me his. I was going to be with him forever and we'll always love each other, even if nobody else likes it. They'll just have to deal with it.

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Nothing Will Tear Us Apart

**a/n: sorry i haven't update in awhile. school just got out and i moved to a new house and didn't get internet until the 19 of June and just today got the internet to work on my brand new laptop i got that first week i was here. so i hope this chapter was worth the wait. and i hope you enjoy it. i have another chapter done that i'll put up next week too. Please R & R **

**Arigatou,**

**xXTheVampireNarukaMochizukiXx**

* * *

**_Kidnapped By Vampires_**

**--**

**Chapter Nine**

**Nothing Will Tear Us Apart**

(Davion's POV)

I smiled as I watched Cari sleep. Her head laying on my chest. The subtle rise and fall of her chest against mine told me that I didn't accidentally turn her with my bite.

I looked at her neck and lightly brushed my fingers over my mark. It looked like a tattoo against her white skin. I smiled at her lovingly. Now…There was no way anyone else could have her. And no way that Max can tear us from each other.

She stirred slightly in my arms before she opened her eyes, sleepily and looked at me smiling. I smiled and chuckled at her.

"Good morning." I greeted her, capturing her mouth with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me back.

I pulled away and smirked at her and she chuckled.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" I told her, she still looked like she was exhausted from last night.

She yawned. "Alright." she paused. "Davion, I love you." she told me before closing her eyes.

I kissed her forehead and whispered. "I love you too. Sweet dreams, my love."

I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep, even though I didn't really need it, when I heard someone knock on the door, and I knew that that someone was Max.

Cari stirred next to me. I sighed in annoyance.

"Go back to sleep, Cari. I'll deal with it." I told her.

She yawned again, nodding and went back to sleep.

I slowly got up, trying not to wake her yet again. I sighed, Max was so impatient. He continued to pound on the door. I quickly pulled my pants on and walked over to the door.

I breathed deeply, readying myself for Max's anger when he saw Cari sleeping in my bed. But I didn't care if yelled, screamed, or destroyed the house. Cari and I were going to stay together no matter what he did to me.

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

I sighed. "What do you want Max?" I asked, leaning against the door frame, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Hey Davion. I know you're taking this hard but--" he started to say but stopped talking. I smirked knowing that he had seen Cari in my bed.

"What do you want Max?" I asked again, just to make him mad and I was getting really annoyed. I shrugged to him, he was already pissed at me for not listening to him, but I can't believe I almost did though.

"What she still doing here, Davion? I told you to let her go!" he told me, pointing over at Cari. I saw that his eyes were turning crimson. He must be pretty angry with me. But I didn't care, I hardly ever listened to him before so why should I start now?

"Why do you want to know? It's really not your choice if I want to let her go or not! And it's not your choice if she decides she doesn't want to leave!" I growled at him. It really wasn't his choice to make, it was ours. And if we wanted to be together, then we were going to be, whatever the cost of it all.

I glanced over at Cari. She was still sleeping peacefully. I made sure to pull the covers over her before I answered the door. Max would be even angrier at me if he knew that Cari and I had sex right before he knocked on the door. I was also making sure he wouldn't see her naked. I was the only one who could. I laughed to myself at my perverted thoughts.

"Davion, you know as well as I do how risky it is for her to stay here! Especially with you! You could lose control like I--"

"I am nothing like you!" I yelled at him, cutting him off before he could finish.

I looked back over at Cari, hoping my yell didn't wake her. She needed the rest.

"Davion, you aren't thinking clearly! There are so many risks! The hunter's will come after soon enough!" he yelled back, Apparently I seemed to be pissing him off.

"They'll go after Mark before they come after me! He's the one who can't control himself! Or have you forgotten what started this whole argument?" I told him, with a slight glare. I know he had nothing left to say on the subject. He had lost.

"There's nothing I can say to make you listen is there?" he asked, finally giving up.

"No. There isn't. I've never listened to you before. So why'd you think I would start now?" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest and closing my eyes.

He went silent after I said that. He knew it was the truth. I never had listened to him before. And there was no way I would now.

I smirked and walked away from Max. "Max, If you don't have anything else to say. Please leave and don't ever bug me when my door's closed again." I told him, closing my door and not waiting to hear his excuses again.

I walked over to the bed and smiled as I watched Cari sleep. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her. So I sad down on the floor next to her side of the bed.

(Cari's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I was exhausted and I didn't understand why. I was never this exhausted before when Davion bite me or….

I blushed at my second thought of what happened between us last night. It was so romantic. I blinked a couple of times and noticed that Davion wasn't in the bed with me. I looked around and started to panic. What if everyone left while I was asleep and left me here? Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Cari. Maybe you should look around the entire room before you start to assume things." I heard Davion's voice coming from the other side of the room.

I looked over and there he was. His hair was wet and he had towel in his hand trying to dry his hair. He was wearing his boxers and his chest had tiny droplets of water on it. He looked gorgeous standing there. I smiled at him and laughed at myself and my paranoia.

"I guess so." I said to him with a laugh. He looked so handsome and I thought that I was the luckiest girl on the planet because he was mine.

I slowly got out of bed, still feeling extremely exhausted. I walked over to him with the assistants of the bed and walls. I saw Davion looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't still be this tired." he told me with a worried tone in his voice. What did he mean by "still this tired"?

"What do you mean "still this tired"?" I asked him. I looked at him and could still see the worried look in his eyes. Was I not supposed to be feel extremely tired after he left his mark on me?

"What I mean is that usually after someone leaves their mark on anybody, especially a human they're completely drained of energy and need as much rest as they can get. But you should be this tired still. You got enough sleep and blood has been regained in your body. I don't understand. Do you feel alright?" he told me concerned if I was alright. And the truth was I wasn't really feeling that well. Something just seemed a little off to me but I couldn't think of what it was.

"Really? Yeah I feel fine, but I think I might be coming down with something." I answered him, walking over closer to him.

I don't understand why but every step I took made me feel like I was going to pass out or throw up. I put my hand to my head as I started to feel dizziness come to me as I walked him.

"Are you sure you feel fine? You don't look it. You look like you're sick." he said to me.

Okay so I lied to him I didn't feel fine. I felt like something was wrong with me. But before I could tell him, I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into it. Something definitely wasn't right with me.

I knew Davion watched me as I ran and was concerned for me. I sank to my knees as I looked over at the door and saw Davion rush in over to me.

"This proves that you're not alright." he told me, kneeling down beside me and rubbing my back, soothingly.

"Yeah. I know. I should've before this happened huh?" I said to him with a laugh, wiping off my mouth.

"I'll say. Come on, I'm going to take you to the doctor." he told me as he helped me stand up again. I feel against him out of dizziness. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alright. What doctor?" I said to him, wondering if there was an actual doctor for vampires.

"My doctor. She's a very _helpful _person when need be. She works at the hospital in town." he told me. I raised an eyebrow after he emphasized the word "helpful". How was this person helpful?

"You go to a doctor? Does she know you're a vampire Davion?" I asked him, he probably thinks that I'm going to interrogate him more about it. Then he started laughing.

"Yeah I do. Or I used to until you came into my life. She used to give me blood so I wouldn't be killing innocent humans all the time. And yes she does know I'm a vampire and she is one too. We keep our secrets well hidden there. Don't want word of blood disappearing now would we?" he told me with a laugh. Like it seemed like a big old joke to him.

"Oh I see. Is that the only way she was "helpful"?" I asked using air quotes around the word 'helpful'. I wonder what else they did besides have her give him the blood he need to drink.

"Okay I know what you're thinking and that never happened. She just a friend of the family from a long time ago. She helped me and my brothers deal with being bloodthirsty. She's lived for over 700 years. That's way long than another vamp I know." he told me with sigh. Explaining to me that she was never _helpful _in that way.

"Alright. As long as you two have never….you know." I said to him with a blush spreading across my cheeks like wild fire across a forest.

Davion looked at me and laughed at my shyness of the whole thing.

"Fucked?" he asked with a smirk on his face just to tease me. It made my blush spread even more. He always knows how to make me blush, even when I'm embarrassed to say something he says it and make me blush.

"Y-yeah. That's not the word I would use. But as long as you two have never slept together. I'm okay with going to see." I told him trying to hide my face with my hair. He just had to say that word so casually.

"No. We haven't. She's just a really close friend to us." he told me putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. "Now come on. Let's go see what's wrong with you." he told me as we walked out of his room and toward the exit of his house.

I looked around to see if Mark, James, Alex, or Max were in the house. And it was the strangest thing. They weren't home. I watched Davion walk over to the kitchen which they hardly ever used before I came to live them. I followed after him, still dizzy and wanting to go to the doctor as soon as possible.

I looked over his shoulder and read the note along with Davion.

_Davion,_

_I took everyone out for a hunt. I figured you guys want to be alone some more. So we're going to be gone until late tonight. So you and Cari have fun. I realized that you're just the way I was when Alexadra was still alive. And I figured, why should I come between something that special._

_Sincerely,_

_Your brother, _

_Max_

I looked at Davion shocked by the note that Max had left for him. I saw a smirk on his face.

"He finally gets it. Nothing is going to try to tear us apart again." he said to me, turning around and wrapping his arms around me.

I looked up at him and smiled. Nothing would ever tear us apart. He leaned down and kissed me passionately as I kissed him back. I just wanted to stay in his arms like this forever, but I knew we had to get to the doctor.

He pulled away and smirked at me, that cocky smirk that I haven't seen in awhile. "Come on. Lets get you to the hospital." he told me and started walking toward the front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

:In the city:

A club in the city where neon lights flashed and music played. In the front it looked just like any other club but in the back, it was a secret place for vampires of all kinds to have their fill of blood for the day.

The owner himself was a vampire. He had long red hair with white streaks in his hair, swept across his left eye. Was at the moment he was having a drink himself. The girl moaned as he bit her neck, taking her blood from her.

"Sir. I have some news you might need to know about." one of his follows said to him, making him a tad bit angry. She had short silver hair a few inches above her shoulders and was dressed in a type of fighting outfit that looked like a ninja outfit.

" What have I told you Jata? Not while I'm eating." he told her with a snarl.

"But sir, I thought you'd like to know this right away. it's about your brother, Davion." Jata told him, as she kneeled in front of him bowing.

"Davion, eh?" he said with a smirk.

Jata just nodded as he asked that, a serious look on his face.

"Do tell." he said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk as the girl that he was previously drinking from passed out, blood dripping from the fang marks in her neck.

**End Chapter Nine**

* * *


	10. Unexpected Happenings

**a/n: here it is like i promised. chapter 10 of Kidnapped By Vampires. i hope you like it. R & R**

**

* * *

**

**Kidnapped By Vampires**

--

**Chapter Ten**

**Unexpected Happenings**

(Cari's POV)

We arrived at the hospital in five minutes from the house in the middle of the forest. Davion is so fast before I could even blink we were here. He had insisted on carrying me the entire way to the hospital. He didn't want me getting sicker than I already was apparently.

Right now we are sitting together in the waiting room for the doctor. He's holding my hand like he's afraid something's really wrong with me. And I'm going to die or something. Now I'm sure it's not that bad. And I tried to reassure him that I was alright. But no matter what I said or did, he was still acting like someone was going to die.

"Davion, what are you worried for? I probably just have bug. I'll be fine." I told him, trying to make him stop panicking over something as little as a cold or whatever it was that I had.

"I know." he paused, sighing. I looked at him but he still wasn't so sure about it. He really thought that something was terribly wrong with me. "It's just, you can never be too careful. What if something really is wrong with you and it was my fault you were that way?" he said to me. I looked at his eyes and could see the worry in them.

"Alright. I didn't think of that. But I don't think it's your fault though Davion. Humans get sick. It just happens sometimes. So you can't be panicked every time I get sick alright?" I said to him, still trying to get him to calm down. I'm sure that it's just a little cold and there's nothing to worry about.

"Ummm….Davion Phoenix and Cari Chanler. The doctor will see you now." the nurse called to us. We stood up and slowly walked to the hallway that led to the doctor's offices. Davion was still holding my hand tightly.

"Davion." I said looking over at him with a scared look on his face. I start laughing quietly at him. He's always so panicked with something is wrong with me.

"Please have a seat Miss Chanler, and the doctor will be with you shortly." the nurse said as she walked out of the room, leaving me and Davion in there alone.

"Davion. Why are you so scared?" I asked him again. I mean there seriously was nothing to be worried about. It was just an illness, nothing really major was going on. I mean sure I threw up but a lot of people do when they're sick. Or…

I shook my head of the thought. That couldn't be possible. I mean sure we've had sex more than a few times and it was excellent. And then I started to blush after that. I still blush about something being true. Damn it need to get over that habit. But still we weren't sure if Davion could create life being a vampire and all. So it couldn't possibly be that. But really nothing was impossible. Just unrealistic really.

"Hello. I'm your doctor for today, Miss Chanler. I'm Dr. Gloria Shay." she said as she walked into the room with a clipboard in hand. I was wondering why she was formal. No doctor I've ever gone too has ever been that formal before. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes like cerulean emeralds in the light. She was wearing a white lab coat over a blue shirt and black dress pants.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. This is Davion my boyfriend." I told her. Instantly mentally smacking myself. I just sounded like an idiot when I said that didn't I?

"I see. What mischief have you gotten yourself into this time, Davy?" the doctor said, looking over at Davion with a smirk on her face. It seemed to me like she was laughing on the inside. But wait how did she know?

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. What's with the fake name Kassandra Riley?" Davion said back to her.

"What? Can't I make up a name ever couple of centuries to hide the fact that I am a vampire from time to time?"

"You can but it's not really ethical. Vampires usually travel from place to place looking for work. Trying not to let the humans see that they never age."

"Oh. I used to do that. But it got boring and I like it here at Seattle General Hospital anyway."

"Ummmm…..guys?" I tried to interrupt, clearly not really understanding what was going on? Because I really didn't. But it seemed like they knew each other from some where.

"Oh really? Since when have you ever liked it anywhere that humans mostly come to whenever they get ill."

"Guys?"

"Oh come on, Davy. You obviously don't get the benefits of a hospitals. Especially this one. The blood in this town is simply _delicious_." she said to Davion, licking her lips slightly at him.

"Guys?"

"Oh really? I wouldn't know anymore. There's only one persons blood I drink now. And that's enough for me."

Now I was starting to blush because he was now talking about me, and I think it was somewhat perverted in a way.

"GUYS?! Would you mind telling me what's going on?!" I quickly asked, trying to change the subject from my blood to me being sick.

They both jumped when I yelled. For vampire they seemed to get distracted for some reason. Especially when they are arguing. They acted like they were a couple of teenagers.

Davion looked over at me, quite shocked that I actually yelled like that but he knew it was understandable.

"Sorry about that Cari. When we see each other we have to have these arguments. She usually ends up winning." Davion said to me. He seemed sort of embarrassed by his child like behavior with the Dr. Shay or Riley or who ever the hell she was!

"Yeah sorry Miss Chanler. Me and Davion go way back." the doctor said to me apologizing for her rude behavior to me.

"Really? How long have you known Davion, Dr. Shay?" I asked. Suddenly curious about people in Davion's past and if he ever slept with her.

"Oh we've known each other since we were 2 years old. Our parents were friends. So it was natural we'd become friend and fast. Even with Davion 6 other siblings. They knew we'd be best friends." she explained to me. And I became confused. Why'd she say 6 siblings. Doesn't she just mean 4 brothers?

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think we need to bore her with the details of our lives before we were turned." Davion said. He probably noticed her use of 6 instead of 4 and knew I would ask about it. But I wouldn't let it slide just yet.

"Davion. Why'd Dr. Shay say you had 6 siblings and not just 4 four brothers?" I asked. Because I thought I knew everything I needed to know about him but apparently I was missing something.

"Ummm….well…. That's because…." he said hesitantly trying to come up with some lie and I could tell he was. But he could come up with a good enough one. So he just gave in and told the truth. "…it's because I have 6 siblings. But I haven't seen two of them in almost forever. And one of them, I never want to see in my life ever again."

"Really? Why's that Davion?" I asked still curious.

"Does it really matter right now? I mean we have your health to think about right now remember?" he said to me. He was trying to avoid the question but he knew I would ask again later after my hospital visit was over.

"Right. Dr. Shay, sorry about Davion's rude behavior towards you when we arrived. Can we get to the check up already so Davion can stop being worried about me?" I politely asked her. I never really like hospitals they've always gave me the creeps.

"Alright." she said to me with a laugh. "Don't worry, he panics really easily. Especially over his girlfriend apparently." she said with another laugh and looking over at Davion with a smirk. And then looked back over at me. She took out her stethoscope and placed it over my heart. I breathed in and out slowly for like she had asked me to so quietly that Davion couldn't even hear.

"Whatever. Is everyone against me?" I heard Davion ask and he turned in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest. Well it seemed that way because of us being on each others side and not his.

Dr. Shay sighed in annoyance and place her stethoscope back around her neck and turned toward Davion.

"Davion Phoenix. Why don't you wait outside of the door? I don't want to hear you complaining about me and her talking while I'm trying to do my job." she said to Davion, trying not to sound angry but I could tell that she was going to get mad if Davion kept making comments about her.

"Yeah Davion. Just wait outside. I'll tell you what happened afterward okay?" I said to him. I knew he didn't want to leave me alone. But that wasn't for me that was for him. He was scared for my health I couldn't talk to anyone with out him going off and getting angry.

Davion sighed and reluctantly got up from his seat. He walked over to me, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Alright," he whispered to me, causing me to blush slightly. "If you say you'll be alright alone. I'll stay outside of the door and wait for you." Davion said to me, kissing me on the forehead and then giving me a soft peck on the lips before he turned around and walked out of the door. I could see him sit down outside the window.

"Anyway, where were we doctor?" I said with a smile to her and she smiled back to me. And place her stethoscope over my heart again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

The mysterious man with long red hair and a white strip in his hair ran through the forest. He knew he would find what or who he was looking for if he continue running through the woods.

He stopped at the edge of town. He breath in deeply, tying to find the right scent that he was looking for and had came all that way for. All the way from Las Vegas to Seattle over night to find.

"You thought you could run but you can't run or hide from me Davion." he said smirking as he ran toward the direction Davion's scent led to. Him and Cari would be in danger. But one question was left what did this man want from Davion? And how far was he willing to go to get it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cari's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just stared at Dr. Shay in shock. How could it be? How was it possible? What would happen when I told Davion? Did he really want to be…? I couldn't even think of it. I was scared. What if he dumped me when he found out?

"Cari, you don't have to worry." Dr. Shay said to me trying to make me calm down apparently. But it wasn't really working.

"How can you been so sure, Dr. Shay?" I asked still scared about what Davion might do if he knows.

"Please, call Kassandra. I'm only Dr. Shay to my other human patients. And I'm sure because I've know Davion since he was two years old. So I know him pretty well. And I know that he's wants this. He always has." she told me, making me more calmer than I was, I don't think it worked as well as she hoped it would but it still did work a little bit. Enough to get me through with telling him. I just hope she's right and that he's always wanted this.

I looked up at her a smiled. It was an unsure smile but still a smile nonetheless.

"Alright. If you're sure, Kassandra. I just hope you are. I think I should tell him personally but will you be there with me when I do. If he's upset about it and storms out I'll need somebody there for me." I said to her. I was seriously scared that. I didn't want to lose Davion because of _this_.

I watched Kassandra as she nodded at me and walked over to the door. She gestured at me to follow her. I was hesitant but I still followed her slowly to the door.

"Are you ready for this Cari? I'm sure he won't be mad. He'll be ecstatic about it. He'll be over whelmed with love and a caring when you tell him. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's very protective. And it seems that you've sort of changed him in a way that nobody else could ever. You've made him open up more." she told me as she continued over to the door.

She slowly opened the door. And waited for me to step out. I saw Davion outside the window. I breathed in deeply. Actually thinking if I should go out there and tell him or stay in here and never tell. I didn't know how he would react and I was afraid of rejection. I sighed and decided that it would be now or never. I slowly stepped out of the room and walked over to Davion. I saw him look up at me and smile at me still worried I could tell. I started to tremble as he looked at me. I gulped down the lump in my throat as I walked over to him.

"Hey, Cari," he said to me, standing up and walking over to me and meeting me in the middle of the hallway. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine. He kissed me passionately. I could sense another emotion behind the kiss. It was worry. He was still worried about me. I kissed him back, trying to me him less worried. He wasn't the one who should be worried. He had nothing to worry about but I did. He pulled away from the kiss, placing his hand on my cheek, stroking it gently. "Are you going to me okay? I don't want you to be too sick."

I sighed. I guess it was now or never. Right now was the best time as ever. To make him stop worrying about me that is.

"Davion, I…" I said to him, taking a deep breath in. I still trembling, scared that he might break up with me. I mean I'm still only sixteen. He'll probably think I'm not ready for something like this in my life. To have this type of responsibility in my life. But I think I am. I took another deep breath before I spoke again. "Davion, I'm….pregnant." I told him with a whisper. He could probably here it perfectly. I looked down away from him. I felt like I was still trembling and afraid of what might happen.

"What?" he asked me again. He looked at me still worried. Apparently he didn't hear me. "Cari, why are you trembling? What's wrong?" he asked again with even more worried eyes than before.

"I'm not sick Davion. I'm pregnant." I told him again this time at a normal tone of voice. I closed my eyes and looked down. Waiting for him to get mad and upset and leave me there.

"Cari. You're pregnant?" he said to me in a questioning tone. I just simply nodded. I didn't want to speak, and also couldn't speak. It's like my voice was mute and I couldn't say anything.

"Cari, why aren't you saying anything?" he asked me again. I didn't want to tell him the truth but I knew I had to or he might be even more mad at me if he already was.

"I'm afraid." I said to him, quietly but not as quietly as I had when I told him I was pregnant the first time.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked me and embraced me in his arms. Placing one hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head, gently stroking my hair. He leaned his cheek against my forehead. I gasped in shock as he did this. I thought he was going to be mad. "I can't believe it. I never thought I'd be able to be a father."

"Wait. Your not mad at me?" I asked him, pulling away from his embrace and looking up at him with a puzzled expression on my face. I was certain he would be mad, if not furious at me.

"Why would I be mad? The greatest thing in my life is happening. I'm gonna be a father!" he said, excitedly. Taking me back into his embrace.

I smiled and slowly wrapped my arms around him as well. I was happy that he was happy. Because I wanted to be a mother more than anything and always thought I'd never be because I was the outcast at school, because I didn't have any parents or siblings. Well I had one but she died along time ago. And now I was with the perfect guy and I was going to be having his baby. Who wouldn't be happy? I'm so glad he kidnapped me. I smiled at I leaned into him. I was still sort of tired still from this morning. I slowly closed my eyes to take a short nap or at least try to. That's when it happened.

We heard a loud crash come from the front of the building. Davion pulled away from the embrace and took my hand in his. We ran down the hall. I gasped when I saw a huge hole where the wall should've been of the hospital. But who would or could do this to a hospital?

"Why, hello there little brother." I heard a voice say. I turned in the direction the voice had come from and saw that Davion had turned that way as well. The man standing there was about 5 foot 7 inches, slightly taller than Davion. He had long red hair with one white strip on his bangs that covered his left eye and he wore a smirk on his face. I looked over at Davion and he was glaring at the man. She raised an eyebrow at him. And then turned back to the man. Who was he and how did he know Davion and Davion know him?

"Vandamire."

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Vandamire

a/n: here it is everybody. sorry for the long wait. i had a sever case of writers block over the summer and am really busy with school right now and have no study hall until november but i will try to update as soon as i can before then i promise. so here it finally is the eleventh chapter of Kidnapped By Vampires. and by the way, i want to know if i were ever to make this into a real book if you guys would still buy it having already read it? well enjoy.

**Kidnapped By Vampires**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Vandamire**

_We heard a loud crash come from the front of the building. Davion pulled away from the embrace and took my hand in his. We ran down the hall. I gasped when I saw a huge hole where the wall should've been of the hospital. But who would or could to this to a hospital?_

"_Why, hello there little brother." I heard a voice say. I turned in the direction the voice had come from and saw that Davion had turned that way as well._

"_Vandamire."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

"Who?" I asked. Here we were just talking before about Davion having two other siblings that I didn't know about. And then this guy shows up calling Davion his little brother. I was severely confused. I looked from Davion glaring at him and over to Vandamire who had a smirk on his face. I don't know what it was about but this guy seemed more dangerous than Mark or anyone in the world.

"Vandamire. He's my brother. But he's not older than me." Davion told me as he glared at Vandamire. I just recently learned that he had another brother and a sister and now I was meeting that said brother.

But something seemed off about the way they were looking at each other. Vandamire had a smirk on his face and Davion looked like he was pissed off and angry that he was around. I could feel his anger radiating off of him. And it just got worse the longer that Vandamire was standing there.

"Come now little brother. We all know who was born first, Davion. Don't be upset." Vandamire said to him with a smirk, acting cocky. I couldn't tell if it was his regular attitude or just the way he acted around Davion.

"You! You know damn well that I was born before you!" Davion yelled at him.

"Yeah. I know. But I'm talking about who was born into a vampire first." he smirked again, this time showing his fangs or well at least one of his fangs. I gasped when I saw it. I don't know why. But I should've known if he was Davion's brother and still alive he must be a vampire.

I looked over at Davion. He was seriously enraged by the site of his brother. But I couldn't understand why. I looked back over at Vandamire, right into his eyes. I instantly became afraid, trembling because of him. He was frightening, I couldn't even move an inch. His eyes were the same color as Davion's but there was something different about them. Something frightening about them. I tried to take a step back but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

"Dav--" I started to say but I was cut short. I felt like I couldn't breath, that someone had their hands wrapped around my throat. I turned my head as much as I could to look behind me. My eyes widened in fear. Vandamire was standing right behind me. I started trembling even more than before.

I looked over at Davion. He's just as shocked as I am. How did he get behind me so fast? Not even Davion can move that fast.

"Watashi no Watashi no Davion. Kanojo hakanari tashika desu _(My, my Davion. She sure is pretty)_." Vandamire said to him, laughing sort of evilly afterwards and cupping my chin with his hand and softly stroking my cheek with his thumb. I looked at him completely fearful and confused. Did he just speak Japanese a minute ago? I thought Davion's family was from England.

"Kanojo no te wo ofu shitekudasa!_(Keep your hands off of her!)_" Davion yelled at Vandamire. But I couldn't understand it at all. He was speaking a completely different language. They both were.

"Hare ta. Ani douyou suru hitsyou haarimasen Watashi ha kanoja ni te wo oku kotohaarimasen _(Fine. No need to get so upset brother. I won't lay a hand on her)_." Vandamire said to him with a smirk.

Before I knew it he was standing in front of me again. He placed his hand in front of me. I looked at him confused but then I felt a powerful blast of wind. I flew back and hit the back wall, hard. And landed on the floor. The last thing I remembered was Davion running over to me with a panicked look on his face before everything went black.

(Davion's POV)

"Cari!"

I immediately run over to her. Concerned and frightened about her and the baby. I can't lose them. I just can't. I've waited my whole life for someone like her, I won't let Vandamire have to satisfaction of taking her away from me.

I gathered Cari up in my arms. She was unconscious, but I didn't know the extent of the damage that he had inflicted on her. I knew she was still alive, something like that couldn't be able to kill anybody, human or vampire. But I still couldn't help the tears that were coming to my eyes. What if it had done something to her? I can't lose her. I can't!

"Davion." I heard from Kassandra. I looked over at her as she sat across from me. I looked away from her to Cari. I saw that she had blood running down her chin. I leaned down and slowly licked the blood from her chin.

I looked at Cari again. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, well, unconsciousness really. But it still seemed like the same thing. Tears started to come to my eyes and slowly fall from them. She looked like she was in pain.

"Kassandra, please, make sure that she and the baby are alright." I told her with a pause as I placed my hand on Cari's stomach. "I don't want to lose either of them." I told her with concern in my voice. There was no way I was letting Vandamire have the satisfaction of making me miserable again.

"I will do the best I can Davion. But she did hit that wall pretty hard." Kassandra said to me, looking back at the wall. There was a huge crack in it where Cari had hit it.

The rage was building up inside of me and I couldn't be able to control it for much longer. I clench my teeth together and my hands balled into fists, tightly. So tight that I could feel the blood running down my palm and to the floor.

"Kassandra. Make sure they're okay. I'm going to deal with _him_!" I told her turning away from her. Anger building up even more, I was extremely pissed. Well at least I had someone I could take it out on this time.

"Davion, wait!" I heard Kassandra say. But it was too late, I was already rushing out of the hospital through the hole that Vandamire had made.

I skidded to a halt outside. I looked from left to right, but he was no where to be seen.

"Shit, where'd he go?" I said quietly to myself as looked around for him. He couldn't have gotten far away.

"Davion, always losing track of the enemy as usual." I gasped as I heard his voice. I looked behind me and there he was, behind me with a smirk on his face. I felt a gust of wind blow at me. Blowing me off my feet and into the tree. I groaned in pain, when my back hit a think tree, and I coughed up some blood as I hit it.

I landed on my feet and wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. And glared at Vandamire. I blinked once and he was gone again. I growled to myself.

_Where could he have gone?!_

"Watch you're back brother. You never know who will be behind you."

I gasped and looked over my shoulder to see him standing there and received a powerful punch to the gut. I hit another tree on the other side of the field after passing through a few of them. I landed on the ground. And coughed up more blood. I could barely breathe, not that I needed to but I was literally out of breath and I hadn't even attacked him yet.

_This is bad. This feeling… Cari… _

(Cari's POV)

I felt like I was in complete darkness for hours. There was no light in this place at all. It felt like the room just went on and on with no way out. I ran through the room, panicked and trying to find some sort of exit to this never ending room.

I ran and ran for it seemed like hours, trying to find the exit to this place. I kept running straight, hoping I could find an exit. I squinted when I saw a bright light on the other end of the room. I ran toward as fast as I could. I didn't know what was on the other side of it. But it had to better than the dark room I was.

My eyes slowly opened to a bright room, with white walls and a bright light shining down on me. I squinted, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the lights in the room. I tried slowly sit up but my back hurt to much.

"Cari. You're finally awake. You shouldn't move that much. You're still hurt." I heard someone tell me from my side. I looked over and saw Kassandra sitting there beside me. Her hand was on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, weakly as I tried to sit up at least a little bit again. I groaned in pain as I did so.

"Cari, you shouldn't move." she told me again. I sighed and laid back down. "I'm checking for an internal damage do to you hitting that wall awhile ago."

I gasped in shock. I had forgotten what had happened until she mentioned it. I hit a wall really hard early. Something had made me fly back against the back wall of the hospital.

I placed my hand on my stomach. I grew worried, what if what Vandamire did hurt my baby? What would Davion do if something happened to me or the baby? I know he loves me and wouldn't break up with me if it happened. But what if this was a once in a life time chance for him to be something he's wanted to be. And what if it could never happen again, like it was one time and that was it. All those thought came rushing to my head making me worry even more for my baby.

"Okay." I said to her with another sigh. "How's the baby?" I asked her worriedly. I didn't want anything to happen to my first child with Davion.

"The baby's fine. Vampire babies are harder to hurt than human babies. So there's no worries about that. Right now I'm worried about you. There doesn't appear to be any internal damage done to you." she told me, taking some notes on her clipboard.

I sighed in relief. There was nothing to worry about. Everything was fine. I was okay, the baby was okay. And Davion….I sat up very slowly as I looked around the room when she turn around to take down notes of my condition.

"Kassandra,"

"Yeah. What's wrong Cari?"

"Where's Davion? He should be here with me right?" I asked her, Davion had always been by my side ever since that day. He should be with me right now, unless…

I looked at Kassandra, and she wouldn't look me in the eye. A wave of panic struck me at that moment. Had something happened while I was unconscious?

"Kassandra, where's Davion?" I asked again. Repeating it in the same tone as before. If something had happened to Davion I wanted to know about it immediately.

She still wouldn't answer me.

"Kassandra, where's Davion?" I asked her once again and looked at her worriedly. You could tell by the sound of my voice that I was extremely worried. She wouldn't look me in the eye for some reason and that made me even more worried.

"Kassandra! Tell me what's happened please. Where is he?" I asked her again. I was becoming frustrated with her and scared. What if something had happened to Davion? And because he was trying to protect me? What if it was my fault?

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I thought of that. Davion always protects me and I can't do anything for him. I feel so useless to him all the time. I can't do anything for him.

"Cari."

I looked back up, tears still falling slightly. I could've sworn I just heard Davion's voice just now. It was loud and clear to me. Like he was in the room with me and Kassandra but I knew he wasn't.

'_I must be losing my mind.' _I thought to myself with a sigh.

"No, you're not losing your mind, Cari. It's me."

'_D-Davion…h-how can this be? Y-you're not even in here are you?" _I thought again, placing my hands on my head slow and hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I was or wasn't losing it after everything that's happened today.

"Let me explain. Last night, when I placed my mark on you, it bonded us together. So I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine. And we can know where the other is, that is if we let them."

'_O-okay. That makes sense. S-so…Davion please tell me where you are and what's happened. Kassandra won't tell me anything."_

"Cari…" he paused. And I didn't understand why he would. He usually would just tell me.

'_Davion, please tell me where you are. I need to know.'_ the tears that had stopped falling before were starting again. I was become more and more afraid for him then I was for myself.

"Cari….you don't want to see me right now."

'_Why not? What's wrong?'_ I started to panic even more. I didn't care about myself at this point. I only cared about him and wanted to help him out if I could.

"Because, Cari. If you saw how badly I was hurt you'd cry. And I don't want you to cry. Especially for me. You know that." He told me and suddenly an image flashed into my mind. It was of Davion and he was hurt badly. He had tons of cuts on his arms, legs, and face. A huge, deep cut across his chest and he was bleeding a lot and was out of breath. His eyes were red and his fangs were showing. I knew he need blood to heal himself.

"D-Davion…." I said, quietly. I gasped when I felt something burn my neck. It felt like fire running through my veins. I placed my hand over the side of my neck. I noticed that it was the side of my neck that Davion bite last night, the same side where he marked me as his own. But why was it burning like this?

"Davion." I said again, also quietly. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming. The pain was almost unbearable and I didn't understand why it felt like this. It didn't hurt this much when Davion placed the mark on me.

"Cari! Are you okay?" I heard Kassandra ask me.

"N-no…ah!" I tried to tell her but it was too painful I could barely speak through the pain.

"Cari, what's wrong? Is it your neck?" she asked me again.

"Yes." I was a barely able to tell her but I did, it was quiet because I could barely speak through the pain. So I also nodded to tell her as well, if she didn't hear me.

"Let me see it." she said to me. I sighed and groaned in pain as I slowly removed my hand from my neck. As soon as my hand was off my neck, I saw another vision of Davion. He laying on the ground, bleeding from severe cuts and deep gashes made by vampire fangs it looked like. He had his eyes closed, and his hair was not as shine as it used to be.

"D-Davion…" I gasped. He'd never been that hurt before. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I stared. Something terrible was going on and I felt like if I didn't do something to save him, Davion would be…

I immediately shot out of the hospital bed and ran down the hall as fast as I could. The side of my neck was still burning but I didn't care. I need to get to Davion and fast or my worst fear might come true.

I quickly ran out the doors of the hospital. I stared out in fright as I saw Vandamire standing over an injured Davion. Blood was all over the ground. From the looks of it most of the blood was Davion's.

"Dakra aisu ru kyoudai. Watashi haanatano kanojo to kanojo wo korosu kotoha, hotonda hyoujisa remasu. _(So dear brother. I'll be taking that little girlfriend of yours and killing her.)_ I heard Vandamire say to Davion. I didn't understand the language they were speaking. It was something completely new to me. But that didn't matter to me, I had to keep Davion safe.

"Davion!" I scream as loud as I could with my neck still throbbing in pain.

I saw Davion look over here at me. He had a scared look on his face, as the blood slid down his face from the cuts on his forehead.

"Aa! Maa, otouto. Moshi Watashi gaanatadattara Watashi to Watashi no wakare no suta^to da. Konotame, kanojo ha iki teiruyo saigo no shunken da _(Ah! Well, little brother. I would start saying my goodbye's if I were you because this is the last moment she'll be alive)_."

After Vandamire spoke the look on Davion's face was pure terror. I knew something really bad or evil was about to happen to one of us.

"No! Cari run! Get out of her!" Davion yelled at me as he struggled to get up from the ground, blood dripping from his arms, legs, face and back.

I stared at him, that's all I could do. I was too scared to move from where I was. I was afraid for Davion. He was bleeding a lot and I didn't know what I could do to help him.

"D-Davion…" I stuttered out, scared to death for him. Tears started to fall from my eyes and land on the ground as I looked at him. I was too distracted looking at Davion to notice that Vandamire had started charging at me.

I gasped when I saw him. And I didn't have time to run away, I was so sure that I was going to die. I closed my eyes and waited for my death, but nothing happened to me. I opened my eyes and to my horror I saw Davion standing in front of me, and Vandamire's hand was shoved through his chest. All I could do was stare in horror at him.

"D-Davion…" I couldn't believe how powerful Vandamire was. That could've been me.

"Ha! Oroka na otouto! Kareha kanshou subekidehanai _(Ha! Foolish little brother! He shouldn't have interfered)_." Vandamire said as he laughed at Davion like he was pathetic for saving me. But I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"A-anataha, a-anataganaidarouga s-suki d-deshitaka? S-shikashi, w-Watashi ha kanojo ga shinu ni makase rukotogadekimasendeshita. Watashi ha iki teiru kagiri, Watashi ha sokoni naru kanojo to watashitachi no komodo ni susumi masen! _(You would've liked that wouldn't have you? But I could never let her die. As long as I live, I won't let any harm come to her or our child.)_" Davion told him weakly. I could tell the way he was speaking that he was defend me. I saw blood drip from Davion's chin as he spoke to him. He was really hurt and she couldn't' do anything about it. He was extremely weak. If only she was stronger than she could do something to at least try to do something to help him.

"Aware na, Davion. Tanni naske nai _(Pitiful, Davion. Simply pitiful.)_." Vandamire said to Davion. I wish I could understand what they were saying. But what he said seemed to piss Davion off.

"Sou omou kotohaarimasen. Shikashi, Watashi niha, seasoned wo ijitsu runoha Watashi no yuiitsu nokotoda. Watashi ha kanojo no anzen notameno mottomo juuyouna monodesu_ (You may think so. But to me, it's the only thing that's keeping me alive now. Her and her safety is the most important thing to me)_."

"Surumonoha nande mo. Watashi haanatato taikutsu ninatteiru. Anatano mawari wogo ran kudashi. Sono baai ha iki teiru _(Whatever. I've become bored with you. See you around. That is, if you live)_."

After that being said, Vandamire disappeared and was nowhere to be seen for miles. I sighed in relief, well sort. I looked at Davion, I was extremely worried about him. He looked like he was about to break apart.

Davion was breathing really heavily and he looked like he was shaking. He had lost a lot of blood. I looked at the ground and there was tons of it every where.

_He got really hurt. Because of me. _I thought to myself, setting my hand down on my stomach. It wasn't just because of me, it was because of us that he got her. He was trying to save us no matter how badly he got hurt.

"Davion, a-are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

"C-Cari…." I barely heard him speak my name it was so quiet and sounded so weak. "You're okay. I'm glad, you're both okay." he said to me quietly. I could still barely hear him. He sounded defeated.

"Da-Davion…"

I gasped when I saw him fall forward and hit the ground hard.

"Davion!" I screamed. I ran over to him as quickly as I could. I took him in my arms, I didn't care if any of his blood got on me. I just wanted him to be okay. I turned him over in my arms. He's eyes were closed and his skin was paler than it used to be.

"Davion! Davion, speak to me! Speak to me please." I said, prayed that he would speak to me. Prayed that he was going to be okay. Tears slowly fell from my eyes. "Davion, please. Give me something to tell me that you're okay. I'm begging." I begged through my tears to him. Blood was still coming from all of his wounds. He had lost too much blood.

"C-Cari…" I heard him say, I felt a hand on my cheek wipe away my tears but they still kept falling down. "Y-you're okay….I-I was a-afraid….t-that you would be h-hurt." he told me through gasps and coughs.

"Davion." I said relieved with a smile on my face. I placed my hand over his on my cheek and tears started to fall faster than before. I was so happy that he was going to be okay.

"I-I thought I-I was going to lose you to him….I'm so glad you're okay…." he told me as he closed his eyes again. "I-I love you, Cari." he said to be before he went unconscious.

"Davion. I love you too. Please don't close your eyes. Please! Davion? Davion!"


	12. Vandamire and Davion's Past

a/n: i know it's been awhile since i posted a chapter and i'm really sorry to you all. i've had a lot going on and i haven't had time to type up anything really. and i don't think this chapter is that good so i might retype it as a better chapter later on. and also I'm working on my next chapter of this and a brand new story called Love and Consequences about Alex, Davion's little brother and his fight to try to keep his boyfriend. -sweatdrop- okay so i suck at summaries but the story will be better than what i tried to explain it. But any here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it... ^^

**Kidnapped By Vampires**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Vandamire and Davion's Past**

I sat beside the hospital bed that Davion was now laying on. His chest wasn't moving up and down like a human's would be. It probably never would unless Davion controlled it himself and he could probably go without needing to breathe.

His shirt had been removed, revealing his pale white skin. His chest was bandaged up starting at his shoulder and going across his chest and around his back.

His hair had lost it's shine. It was just a pale black now rather than it's usually shining black with blue highlights in it.

I continued to look at him, not wanting any of this to be real. I wanted it all to just be a dream that I would wake up from. Even if he wasn't real, I didn't want any of this to be real at all. But I couldn't deny it. It was real. And this was how my life would be now. As long as Vandamire was still out there. I had no idea of why Vandamire was after me. But from what Kassandra had told me after we brought Davion into the room.

(a few hours before)

"Davion! Please wake up!"

Tears fell swiftly from my eyes as I cried over him, falling onto his face, mixing with the blood still seeping from the deep cuts on his face and head. I knew he didn't really like me crying over him but I can't help it. He means the world to me. And if I hadn't have had him in my life I wouldn't be happy.

"Cari! You shouldn't be out here when--" Kassandra had started to say but when she saw how Davion looked she immediately stopped. "Oh no."

She rushed over to where me and Davion were. I was holding Davion as closely as I could to my body and as tightly as I could. I didn't want him to be taken away from me by anyone. I was hoping that if I held on to him tight enough that he couldn't die. But I knew I was fooling myself because I knew that nothing could stop him from dying if it was meant to happen. But god I hoped it wasn't now.

"This is bad." she said as she knelt down next to me and Davion. She started checking his wounds to see how bad they were. "None of these seem to be life threatening. But we should get him inside the hospital as soon as possible." she told me, taking out her pager phone. "I need a stretcher outside of the east wing of the building. The special area of the hospital. Come quickly we have someone in need of serious medically attention."

" 'Special area'? What's that about?" I asked her, as I wiped away my tears. I knew in her hands that Davion was going to be okay. It would just take a few hours or more for him to wake up.

"Oh. I don't suppose Davion told you about this. But when I founded this hospital under my original name Kassandra Riley. I placed a special area in the building for the vampires that came to me when they were injured or needed blood and only special selected doctors can work in this area. The other vampire doctors and nurses. The special area is for vampires only but we don't want the mortal doctors or patients to know that there are vampires in the world so we trained the human doctors to just ignore calls for the special area." she told me as she raced back to the hospital to see was taking them so long to get a stretcher out here.

A couple minutes after Kassandra was done explaining that to me about the special area a few doctors and nurses came out with a stretcher and a bag of blood for Davion. I stroked his head a few times, I didn't want to let him go but I knew I had to if I ever wanted to hear his beautiful voice ever again. I reluctantly let go of him so they could take inside.

I sighed as I placed a hand on my stomach. This was supposed to be a happy moment. For both of us. We were supposed to me happy and ecstatic about it and rushing to tell his brothers about. But it didn't turn out that way, the way that I had hoped it would be.

"I'm sorry this happened Cari. I'm sure this is the last thing that he wanted to happen. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. Well I should say the second happiest day of his life." Kassandra told me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at her and sighed. "Yeah. I know it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life as well." I said to her, stroking my stomach slowly. "But who could've known this was going to happen."

"Vandamire did." I heard Kassandra say. But how could someone know what was going to happen that day. "Vandamire always knows what will happen in the future. No matter what it is he sees in his visions it will happen." She continued to tell me.

"So Vandamire's power is that he can see into the future?"

"Yeah. And I just hope that he never sees you or Davion dead in his visions."

My eyes widened at what she had just said. Why would that be a problem? Doesn't the future change on the persons decision?

"But how could he possibly know what's going to happen?"

"He can see everything. And the visions that he has is one hundred percent going to happen no matter what people decide."

Was that even possible? How can someone know what's going to happen if the people haven't decided it for themselves?

I wrapped my arms around myself. I hadn't realized that it had gotten dark outside and with the darkness came the cold. And right now I just realized that I was shivering from my head to my feet.

"Why don't we get you inside? I'll explain everything when we get in, alright?" Kassandra said to me.

"Alright." I told her with a sigh. I slowly stood up and followed after her. We walked into a bright room with white walls. There was big wooden desk in the middle of the room with two chair by it, one in front and one in back. I assumed that it was her office.

She walked over to the chair closest to the other side of the room and sat down. I looked around the room as I walked closer to the other chair. I looked at all the doctorates that were on her wall. There were so many. Kassandra Riley, Samantha Green, Hayley Miller, Caroline Stevens, Izabelle Sanford. They had all these different names one them. She must've used a lot of aliases for a long time. I can't believe that she's been alive this long.

"Please have a seat, Cari. This story will probably take awhile to get through." she told me, which I kind of figured. I sat down across from her. And waited for her to tell me what had happened.

"Where should I begin?" she sighed out to me.

"I would prefer that you start at the beginning."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and check out my new story Love and Consequences**


	13. AN: Update on story status

**Authors Note:**

Hello readers of Kidnapped by Vampires! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry I haven't really updated in awhile. Life has gone pretty hectic lately with it being my final year of high school. And becoming a grown up has been harder on me than anyone else yet. Worrying about my future as well.

But I promise you that i haven't given up on writing. In fact hopefully by this weekend or this weekend i will be working a new chapter and posting it. This where things get a little bit twisted. I forgot some of what i planned on writing in the future chapters but I've actually come up with new ideas that I like but i'm not sure if you will. So soon you'll all see if Davion actually survived Vandamire attacking him and the future that is going to happen for the entire Phoenix family (yes, that includes Cari lol.) so that's pretty much all for now. and I shall leave you with a little preview of the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**  
**A Brothers Bond Broken Part I: The End of Life**

(Davion's POV)  
Year: 1672  
Location: London, England  
Age: 23

I ran down the empty streets of London. My heart was pounding in the back of my head as I raced towards our meeting place. The clock tower in the middle of town, Big Ben. I don't really know why we always met there, it was furthest away from our house. It wasn't really start of Vandamire to pick the meeting place and why Minami when along with it, I have no idea. But alas I went along with it and didn't say anything, Minami would've have a fit if I did. She grew to like the place where we hung out.

I heard the gravel stir as my feet hit the pavement as I ran to the middle of town. London was the biggest city in England. I really don't know why our parents had to move to the biggest city in all of England after they left Japan, but it was the only home I've ever knew. I wasn't born until after they settle down in Japan, well along with Vandamire as well. We were twins even though we didn't look like it. But we did everything twins usually did: finish each others sentences, has know what the other was going to say and said it before the other. It was fun being a twin, sure we fought a lot but we got along better than other siblings did.

I skidded to a halt as I finally made it to the clock tower. I was panting and sweat but I usually enjoyed running from home to the clock. I had to get used to it anyway because I was always runngin late for something. Another about me and Vandamire being twins, we were the exact opposite of each other. He was always on time and always had to point out that…

"You're late, Davion." I head Vandamire's voice say as I stopped. I was trying to get my breath back so I could retort as I heard Minami giggling the back ground as well.

"It…," I started say and take another breath. I can still hear my heart racing my head. "It's not my fault that someone had to pick our hang out as the furthest away from our house now is it?" I said to him, with a smirk as I continued to pant.

We all started laughing at ourselves. The truth of it was Vandamire and Minami were always here earlier than the time we pick to meet up. So when ever I show up on time they always had to point out that I was late, or well there later than they were.

"Well anyway," Vandamire started after he caught his breath again. "Minami as something that she wants to show us."

I looked to Minami. She never wanted go anywhere that wasn't our meeting place before, so why now? Something was up, but she was my friend so I gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright. Well then where to?"

* * *

and that's pretty much all i have written for it so far. I will probably start again writing it tomorrow night or friday night. I'm not really sure yet. It all depends on if i have homework on not for those nights. If i have homework tomorrow night, then i probably won't be working on it. but on friday either way i will be able write then. so i hope you enjoyed that little tidbit of what is to come.

I'm also in the process of rewriting the earlier chapters of this and i might be posting them in a new story with the same title mind you, just with rewrite after. so we'll see how that goes.

Jaa ne

~Fate


	14. Author's note once again sorry!

Hey everyone who is a fan of Kidnapped By Vampires. I'm sorry that I've been on a kind of hiatus of it for a while. I've been busy with life taking over. I've recently finished high school and will graduate the last Saturday of May with my celebration being the first Saturday of June, so it's excited. And I will be starting college in the fall at the community college in my city for two years and then I'm going to go to a university for four more after that so I still have a lot of school to do.

I've also been trying to rewrite it and add to it. I've felt like it's been needing it for a long time. I've felt in some spots of it that it moved too fast and i need to slow it down quite a bit. Also since I started writing this story I've gotten way better at writing (on my own that is. I've tried taking a creative writing class at school but it didn't help me at all.) and I don't feel like this shows my abilities as of late.

So that's why I've decided that I will no longer update this version with my improvements but start a new story with the same title that will be a new and improved version of it.

And finally, when I go to college I've decided that my focus is going to be on Art and Literature. So maybe someday you might also see this story in a book form even more improved that I'm doing now once I get my degree in Art and Literature. There also might be a manga version for the manga lovers out there, but that's going to be a long ways off so for now I hope you will enjoy seeing how I've improved so far. And I hope you like the new version. ^^ And hopefully I will be uploading the first chapter here soon. ^^

Otherwise try to enjoy some of the other fanfics I have up.

~Fate


	15. Final Author's Note for story

Hey everyone!

So I know you've been waiting for to update this story and I know I told some of you that I was going to soon. Life has gotten in the way with a few things.

And also, I'm sorry to say, that due to recent changes that I've made to my decision in what career I want in the future, I've decided to discontinue, Kidnapped By Vampires on here. I've posted on my profile that I had also discontinued it as well. I plan on being an author when I get older and improve. I plan on Kidnapped By Vampires to be one of my books in the future so I can't post anymore of it, especially the new and improved stuff.

I know a lot of you loved it, so I will keep up the chapters that I have already posted, but I won't update it anymore.

Again, I'm so sorry everybody.

~Fate


	16. Last Authors Note! I Swear!

Edit: Okay so I know I said this was going to be the last one before this one, but well, I just got a sad review from a fan and now i'm in a predicament. So I'm going to try and see if I could possibly still post up the new version every now and then and still be able to have it published when i am comfortable with it and find a publisher as well. So hopefully i could get the new version, i just need to look for it somewhere. if not then maybe i could give you guys little snippets and previews of the story. so this will not be the end of it on here. it'll just be on a little hiatus until i get things found out and sorted out.

* * *

~Fate


End file.
